Love & Consequences
by noscruples
Summary: John & Liz are brought together by an accident. But will acts of revenge finally be the catalyst to pry them apart? If you want to read the story with the adult parts, go here z10./gh unconventional ff/index.php?showtopic 4600&st 0#entry22439715
1. Love & Consequences

Love & Consequences

Chapter 1 – The Curve.

John sat back into the car seat as he hugged the tight curves of the road. He was driving back to Port Charles from Landview. Natalie had finally agreed to drop that stupid restraining order so he could see his son. She was only in town for a few days before she flew back to Paris. It was all he could do to tear himself away from Liam when it was time to go.

He sighed and thought about the last conversation with Sam.

_John, I'm sorry I can't give you what you want now. _

_I know I'm not over Jason._

_I don't honestly know if I'll ever be._

_Goodbye John_

Her goodbye echoed in his head. It was the last thing he heard before the double semi side swiped his car and sent him into the guard rail. He looked up at the blue sky until he completely lost focus. He slowly succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Liz watched as the doors of the elevators slid open and the gurney passed through. They had already been alerted that John was being flown in. She directed them to an exam room and followed them in. She could see that he didn't look good. He had internal bleeding, a concussion, and some cracked ribs. Patrick was looking him over and examining his head wound. It was never easy to see someone lying there so helpless. They stabilized his breathing and then took him for a scan and some other tests. She met the technician in the room where he would recuperate.

John lay unconscious for 2 days. Liz was writing his vitals in the chart when she noticed that he had stirred. He opened his eyes and looked at her intently. She noticed how incredibly blue and intense they were. She spoke out first.

"John," She said smiling. "I'm Elizabeth, your nurse."

He stared at her for moment. "I know who you are." He stammered out.

"Well good, because, we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"I'm thirsty." He whispered. He watched her as she went and got him some water.

"Your throat is going to be a little sore." She said lifting his head up so he could drink. "You had surgery so we had to use a breathing tube. Do you remember what happened to you?"

He thought for a moment. He vaguely remembered a truck coming at him. "Yes."

"I'm going to go get the doctor. I'm sure you have questions."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her. She stopped and looked at him, shocked by the electrical charge she felt as he touched her.

"Don't go." He said hoarsely.

"It's okay. I will come right back. I promise."

He let her go and watched her walk out of the room. He hated hospitals, but somehow she was making him feel calm.

Liz leaned on the wall outside his room. Get yourself together Liz. He's a patient. She called out for Patrick and they both went back in the room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since John's accident. He was itching to get out of the hospital. His tests were looking good and he was healing nicely. The only thing that was keeping him sane was flirting with Elizabeth. She would come in on her breaks and they would chat. He knew about her kids and she knew about his son. He looked forward to seeing her every day. It would be the only thing he missed about being around there.

Liz and Felix stood in the hallway outside of his room.

"You know he totally has the hots for you."

She smacked his arm. "Keep your voice down! That is so not true."

"Are you blind child?" He said grinning. "He's staring at you right now."

She knew he was looking at her. She could feel it. I have to take Mrs. Hummel to radiology.

"Shoot, you better go in there and get your man first. When was the last time you got some?"

"Felix!" She said walking towards Mrs. Hummel's room. "I'll deal with you later."

He smiled and walked into John's room. I need to get the scoop for my girl.

* * *

"Hello Mr. McBain." Felix said formerly.

"Hi. You can call me John." He dumped John's water and gave him a new pitcher.

"So, is there a Mrs. McBain?"

John smiled and said, "Who wants to know?"

Dear Lord this man has the hottest eyes I've ever seen. I need some water to cool down. Felix thought to himself.

"Isn't that water for me?" John said amused.

"Oh, um, yes. I'll get you another one." Felix said escaping the room. He had no idea how little miss could be in the same room with John without blushing.

* * *

Liz walked back past John's room. She prayed he wouldn't see her.

"Liz." He called out.

She turned and went back to his room.

"Hi John." She said formally. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted you to know I'm blowing this pop stand today." He said beaming.

She couldn't help but smile back but deep down she was disappointed.

"That's wonderful news John."

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

She held her breath. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, let me know if you need anything else."

He watched her walk out of the room. Somehow, he'd have to figure out a way to spend time with her.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Guest

Liz walked into Kelly's for breakfast. She had worked the night shift and just wanted something to eat before she got home. She had already taken the kids to daycare and school and just wanted to relax. She open the door and looked up. He was staring right at her. It had been 2 weeks since he left the hospital. She noticed that the cuts on his face were almost all gone and he looked well rested.

"Elizabeth," He motioned over to her. "Come sit with me."

She smiled back and walked over to the table.

"Hello John."

He looked back at her. God, she had the most beautiful eyes and lips.

"Are you just getting off work?"

"Yes," she said taking off her jacket and throwing it on the back of her chair. I wanted to get some coffee and maybe a bagel."

"Done. " He said motioning to the waitress. He ordered for her and then turned to stare back at her.

Just as he was about to ask her what she was doing that evening, Natalie came flying through the door with Liam.

"Natalie."

Liz swung around to look towards the door. She knew who Natalie was from her talks with John. She looked really angry. She suddenly felt guilty for sitting with him.

"John."

"What are you doing here?"

Liz noticed the tension between them and thought maybe she should excuse herself.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room." She noticed Natalie glaring at her as she left the room.

"New girlfriend John?" She asked snidely.

He glared at her. "Not yet, but I'm working on it."

She bit the inside of her cheek and sat down.

"I need you to take Liam for me for 2 weeks. I have some business I need to do."

John looked at her in shock. After all the bad blood between them, he never thought he'd get the chance to bond with Liam.

"Of course I'll take him. Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you John." He hated how she said his name. "I don't have another choice."

"Fine. Whatever."

"I'll leave you the stroller. There's a list of everything you need inside his diaper bag on the bottom." She fumbled in her purse. "And here is the number where I can be reached."

Liam was asleep.

"I'll take good care of him." He said smiling towards Liam.

"Make sure you do." She said standing up. "And keep him away from your girlfriends. He doesn't need to be confused." She said dryly, walking towards the door.

I have no idea what I saw in her. Liz saw her leave and walked back towards the table. She saw she had left the stroller. She glanced at Liam in the stroller. He looked so cute. John was beaming.

"What happened?"

"She left Liam with me for a couple of weeks. Isn't that great?"

"John, are you prepared for this?"

"No, but she left me a list."

Liz looked at the list that he handed her and then gave it back.

"Well, you know if you need anything you can just ask. I do have 2 boys."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She motioned to the waitress to put her breakfast in a bag and walked towards the door. He has no idea what he just got himself into.

John watched her walked out the door just as Liam's eyes flew open and he emitted the loudest scream John had ever heard.

"Damn." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Liz had just stepped out of the shower. The boys were on a sleepover and she had the night off.

Her telephone started ringing off the hook. She wrapped the towel around her and made a mad dash for the wall.

"Hello?" She said out of breath.

"Elizabeth?"

She could hear the desperation in his voice and smiled.

She pretended she wasn't sure if it was him. "John?"

"Yes. I need your help."

She chuckled. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

She got dressed quickly and made her way over to his hotel room and knocked on the door.

John had Liam in a high chair and they were both covered with spaghetti.

"Oh my goodness." She said walking in.

Liam saw her and lit up. He had the prettiest eyes.

"Do you have a hose?"

He laughed. She had on jeans and a frilly top. She looked hot.

She sent John to the shower and prepared a bath for Liam in the sink. By the time she was done, Liam had wet her entire shirt. She put a new diaper on him and sat him in the play pen. She started scrubbing everywhere that was covered with spaghetti. What a mess.

He watched her on her hands and knees. Her hair was messy and her face was red. He longed to grab her and kiss her. God, he was taken with her.

She realized she was being watched and flipped her hair out of her face and looked up. Dear God, the way he was looking at her almost made her shudder.

"Sure, just stand there while I do all of the work."

He laughed and helped her up. She lost her balance and he grabbed her waist and pulled her. The momentum caused her to crash into him. Their bodies were pressed together and neither of them said a word.

"You're wet." He said. She looked up at him like he had asked her a trick question. She realized he meant her shirt and backed away, smoothing it out.

"Yes, your son likes to splash a lot."

He made a mental note to thank Liam later.

"Follow me." He said taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

He grabbed a tee shirt out of the drawer and threw it at her. She caught it and they stood there.

He wasn't turning around so she coyly took off her shirt to put on his.

He sucked in his breath as he saw her standing there in her bra. Damn.

She quickly put it on. Neither said a word.

"Liz." He said softly, walking up to her.

Her feet felt like they were stuck to the floor.

Before she could say his name, his head swooped down and his mouth was covering hers. It was like a kiss attack. He moved his tongue inside her mouth and his hands were pulling her body even closer to his. He sucked on her bottom lip and guided her backwards towards the wall. They went crashing into it as he practically inhaled her into his being.

Liz was so enraptured by him that she could barely catch her breath.

They both heard Liam cry and John took a step back. He was out of breath and just stared into her eyes. He wanted her so badly right now. But, he knew it would have to wait. He let go of her and ran into the other room.

Liz stood there touching her lips. What the hell just happened? That was so hot. She smiled and collected herself before she walked into the living room. Whatever that was, she wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3 The Competition

Chapter 3 ~ The Competition

Liz grabbed her shirt and walked back into the living room. John was holding Liam and giving him a bottle.

"I probably should go."

He looked up at her with a hint of sadness. Why is she running from him? He wondered.

"Okay. If you have to."

She smiled at his attempt to look pathetic. "You have my number. So, use it."

He gave her a little devilish smile. "You can count on it."

* * *

She went to work the next morning and immediately was confronted by Felix.

"Girllll….. everyone is talking about you and McBain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kelly's yesterday, the ex., the flirting."

Liz blushed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from everyone. "I went over to his house last night."

"Oh my God. Did you sleep with him?"

She smacked his arm. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Really…. Felix."

"Girl you better get that man. Do you know how many people around here want to tie him down?" He said glancing up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have more competition then you realize. Miss Bitchy pants started visiting him the last week he was here." They both looked over at Britt who glaring at them.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about. She doesn't seem like his type."

"Well, apparently, she didn't get the message."

Liz walked back towards the nurse's station. This was going to be messier than she had thought it would be.

* * *

Natalie sat back in the car. She was watching John's apartment. She knew she couldn't trust him. She watched Liz walk to her car and noticed she had a different shirt on. She hit the steering wheel. If they had sex… She followed Liz back to her house and watched her go in. This is going to be too easy. She hated John for what he did. After all she had done to get him, chasing him for years until he finally gave in, she would have never predicted that he would have kissed someone else. He was not going to continue to make a fool out of her. She dialed her phone. He had screwed over the wrong redhead.

"Britt, it's Natalie."

Britt had dated her brother Joey at one point. So, she knew what Britt was capable of. She couldn't get her revenge without some help. And considering she was smarter than Britt, she knew she could frame her and get away scot free.

"Hi Natalie. I guess you want to know how it went with John?"

Britt had called her as soon as she discovered that John was in the E.R.

"Yes. Did he take the bait?

"Actually, no." She said regretfully. "Apparently, I'm not his type."

"Damn."

"He was totally into Ms. zero personality from the start."

When Natalie had called her, Britt had lept at the chance to get Elizabeth back for the whole Patrick debacle.

"Okay, I will have to think about what I want to do next. " She hung up the phone.

I'm just going to have to get a little creative.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner? or Me?

Chapter 4 – Dinner or Me

John heard the knock on the door and knew it was the baby sitter.

"Molly, come in."

"Hi John." She said prancing into the room with an armful of books. She saw the playpen and went straight to it. "Oh my God, he's so cute." She squealed.

John smiled. "Thanks!"

"I love them at this age. Danny was…." She stopped herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay. How is Sam?"

"She's fine I guess. You know this has been really hard on her."

"I know." He said grabbing his keys. "Alright, if you need anything, numbers are on the fridge."

She nodded and grabbed Liam from the playpen as he squealed with delight. John chuckled and walked out the door. This was his first date with Elizabeth. He couldn't wait.

He drove up to her house and almost ran to the door. She opened it immediately.

"Hi."

She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was all wavy. Her bright red lipstick highlighted everything that was hot about her lips. He would enjoy kissing that off later. She had on this little dress on that accentuated every curve of her delicious body. Damn. The tips of her toes, painted red, peeked out from the opening in her stilettos. Everything about her was perfect.

She noticed him staring at her with desire and slightly bit her lip. He was by far the sexiest man she had ever met. When he looked at her with those deep blue eyes, it made her mind go blank. This is going to be a long evening if he keeps staring at me like that.

"You ready?" His voice was husky with want.

She grabbed her jacket and walked past him. He watched the rhythm of her hips swaying back and forth as they approached the car. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry for food anymore.

* * *

He slid into the car and drove. He reached over with his right hand and touched her hand. She placed her hand into his and they drove without speaking. She knew she was in trouble. There is no way she'd be able to say no.

He pulled into the Metro Court parking lot and they went inside. Carly saw them and raised her eye brow.

"John.. Elizabeth… What brings you here?"

"Food." John said smiling.

"Nice." She said forcing a smile. She watched as they got on the elevator and then ran back to the computer. "Well, well." She said seeing the room reservation John had made for the night.

Liz and John went up to the restaurant and were seated.

"So how's my little man doing?"

"He's great. I'm just starting to get used to having him around. He's a great chick magnet at the park." He said grinning.

"Really?" She said laughing. "I'm going to have to have a little chat with the chick magnet."

"Jealous?"

"Should I be?" She shot back.

He couldn't stop smiling. She was so hot. Why were they even bothering with this meal when they could order room service later? He stood up and grabbed her hand, noting the look of surprise on her face.

"Come with me." He said heading towards the elevators. As soon as the doors closed he shoved her up against the wall and started ravaging her.

Liz was partly in shock, but she joined in on the frenzy and was meeting him kiss for kiss. They broke apart for a minute and she pushed him against the other wall. He stood there staring at her and she hungrily made her way towards him and grabbed his face. Her tongue traced the inside of his lips as she playfully bit his bottom lip and then sucked on his tongue. They both heard the ding of the elevator and backed away from each other. The doors opened and a man got on. He didn't really pay attention to them and got off at the next floor. As soon as the doors closed again, they were on each other. He groaned as she grinded her body into his. They finally reached their floor. He reluctantly let go of her and grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

"This was a little presumptuous of you wasn't it?" She said smiling.

"Shut up and get in here woman. I've been waiting for this since I woke up and looked at you in the hospital." He said huskily.

They fell into the room kissing and throwing off clothes. John pushed her up against the wall face first.

"Are you going to frisk me?" She said flirting.

"Oh, I plan on doing more than that." He said smiling. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine.

He ran his hands all over her body and kissed the back of her neck and her upper back. He undid her bra and took it off. She was breathing heavily and spun around to face him. He looked at her beautiful body. Her breasts were full and her nipples were hard.

"Are you on birth control?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She said smiling.

He picked her up so her breasts were at mouth level and began to flick his tongue over them. He swirled it around her nipple as she threw her head back and moaned. Her legs gripped him tighter. He kept sucking and kissing both of them until he got to the bed. He threw her down on the bed, and finished taking off his pants. She could see his enormous erection through his underwear and unconsciously licked her lips. John grabbed her and pushed her further up onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and felt her breasts up against his; it made him shiver.

He kissed her one more time and then started downward. Her neck arched as he nibbled and licked down to her breasts. Again, he teased her until her nipples were rock hard. He then slowly kissed and licked until he got down to the top of her underwear. He pulled them off and looked down at her mound. He pushed opened her legs and went into attack mode. Liz arched her back as he hungrily licked and sucked and used his tongue to make her hot and wet. She tasted so good. He started to hum and the vibration on her swollen clitoris sent her over the top. She let out a little scream and yelled his name. He continued to hum until her body quivered and twitched from her massive orgasm. He kissed his way back up her body and she flipped them over until she was on top. She could feel his tip rub against her wetness. She hungrily kissed him everywhere until she got to his chest. She took his hard nipples in her mouth and lightly bit them and sucked them as he moaned and grabbed her hair. She made her way down to his manhood and slowly licked and kissed up and down his staff. She felt his hips arch up and she took him fully into her mouth. She used her hand to move him up and down as she moved her tongue all around his tip. He yelled out her name and then pulled her up to him so he could stare at her.

Just the look in his eyes made her want to cum again. He kissed her madly as he flipped her over and her legs flew open. He could feel the fire coming from her hot furnace and he plunged into it with abandon. Liz could barely stand the ecstasy as he pumped in and out of her. He circled his hips and pumped in and out. He used his hand to touch her clit as she moaned and moved to match every thrust he made. He could barely hear her call out his name as her body trembled and thrashed. He felt himself getting lost inside her as the juices flowed out of him and mingled with hers. He pumped a few more times and then collapsed, spent on the bed. They didn't say a word for a few minutes. John slowly turned towards her and she opened her eyes to his stare.

"You were delectable." He said lightly kissing her swollen smiled. "There are no words." She said as she playfully kissed his lips back.

"You're going to have to give me a few minutes. But if you keep kissing me like that, you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

She feigned a look of surprise and chimed back. "I like trouble."

He started to hungrily kiss her again when his phone rang. He reluctantly jumped out of bed to answer it. It was Molly.

"Molly?"

"John, there's some woman at the door who says she's Liam's mom. What should I do?"

John rolled his eyes. "Let her in. I'll be right there."

He looked back at Elizabeth on the bed. He had to tear his eyes away from her as he reached for his clothes. "I'm so sorry. It's Liam. I have to take care of this."

She nodded. "I understand John." She climbed out of the bed and walked towards him.

He grabbed her and firmly kissed her. "I can't wait until we can pick up where we left out."

She blushed and smiled. "Ditto." She went to the bathroom to freshen up and put her clothes back on. She briefly reached up and touched her swollen lips with a smile on her face. All the pain I'm going to feel tomorrow is certainly worth it.


	5. Chapter 5 Strike One

Chapter 5 – Strike One

John drove back to his place dreading the confrontation. He knew Natalie would blow everything out of proportion. He also knew that she would be able to tell that he just had sex. He thought back about what just happened and felt his temperature start to rise. Damn. He knew this thing with Elizabeth was just going to get better and better. He couldn't wait to have her again. He pulled into a parking spot and entered his room. Natalie was sitting on the couch as Liam slept.

"Where's Molly?"

"Her mom came and got her. I paid her. There was no reason for her to stay with me here."

He nodded. "Why are you here?" He waited for the explosion but none came.

"I missed him. This was the first time I've been away from him since he was born."

He watched her. He wasn't sure of what angle she was playing but something was a bit off.

She stared at him. His buttons were misaligned, and he had that looked. She sighed and looked away. I can't believe they slept together already. This didn't change her plan but if John was already hot and bothered, it would be harder to separate them. She knew that even though John didn't always say the words, he didn't take sex lightly and it was more emotional for him then he would ever admit.

"Where are you staying?"

"With a friend. I'm continuing on with my trip tomorrow." She rose off the couch and grabbed her purse. She was glad that she had interrupted his night. But now, she needed to step up her game.

He held the door open as she passed through. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight John." She said wistfully. He had no idea what she had in store.

The next morning Liz woke up sore but invigorated. She took a bath instead of a shower so she could soak some of it away. As she sat in the bathtub, she closed her eyes and thought about the night before. She could feel her body tingling and snapped her eyes open. She couldn't believe how hot she was for this man. She got dressed and went to the kitchen. She didn't have to go in for a few more hours. She had just opened the newspaper when she heard the banging on the door.

"Coming." She yelled out. Who could be here this early?

She flung open the door to meet Felix's eyes.

"How was the date?" He said bounding into the living room.

"Felix, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait. I had to know what happened and I thought it was safer to discuss it in your living room."

She smiled at him. He was one of her favorite friends.

"I'd tell you to have a seat but you've already made yourself comfortable." She said plopping down next to me.

"Stop stalling and spill it."

"Alright….alright." She blushed when she started thinking about it.

He was practically giddy. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"We went out to dinner at the Metro Court."

"Uh huh….keep going."

"But, we never ate it."

"Why?" He said frowning.

"Because, little known to me, he had already got a room."

"What! That man is a straight up playa." He said laughing.

She grinned. He didn't know the half of it. "We had sat down and flirted for a few minutes and he grabbed me and took me to the elevator."

"Oh….my…God!" He said fanning himself. "Please tell me that you got it on in the elevator."

She laughed. "No. I mean, we made out, but we didn't…do it."

He buried his head in the pillow and let out a squeal. "That man is hotter than hades."

"You're telling me?" She said with a smirk.

"Go on."

"Well, we went to the room and…." She paused.

"And what?! Why do you always play around with me like this? It's just wrong." He said pouting.

"You're such a drama queen." She said throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't I know it? Finish the story. Damn."

"Well, we did it and it was the hottest sex I've ever had."

"I knew it! That man should come with a warning label. Hallelujah!" He danced around the room. "My Lizzy has finally gotten laid."

"Stop it, you lunatic." She said throwing another pillow.

They sat and laughed for the next hour until they both realized they needed to get to work.

Felix had gotten off work an hour earlier than her and head to a club. Liz finished inputting her last chart and sighed. She hadn't heard from John all day. She debated calling him when her phone rang.

"Girl, you need to get over to Ultrabass right now."

"Felix. I can't. I need to go get the boys."

"Look, as your friend I'm telling you that you need to go home and throw on a dress and get over here."

"What is going on Felix?" She said impatiently.

"John was here questioning someone earlier and then he sat down and had a beer with another cop. Little Ms bitchy pants sat down next to him and handed him a drink. Ever since he started drinking it, he looks straight up drunk out of his mind." She heard some kind of commotion and then he started talking again. "Just…..get….over here." He growled and hung up the phone.

What the hell is going on? She remembered all the stunts that Britt pulled with Patrick, but why in the world would she risk drugging a police officer?

She grabbed her purse and keys and ran home. She threw on some makeup and a little teal dress with some pumps and rushed back out the door. The club was 10 minutes away. She pulled up,

tossed her keys to the valet, grabbed her ticket, and ran to the entrance. There was a line around the block. But, when the bouncer saw how hot she was, he motioned her over.

"Hello beautiful." He said pulling the rope back for her to pass by.

She flashed him a smile and walked into the club. I still got it. She hoped she didn't trip because she could still feel his stare. She quickly looked around and out of the corner of her eye she could see Felix running towards her. He pulled her into a corner. As he did that, she could have sworn she saw Natalie.

"They are over there. Just watch and wait."

She looked over towards the bar. John was almost falling over. Britt was trying to hold onto him and get him to walk. She had barely taken a few steps when Liz decided to make her move.

John could barely focus but he knew it was Elizabeth. Even through the haze and dizziness, he knew her walk and her beautiful face. Britt looked like she was about to shit her pants.

"Britt. What's going on? Liz said snidely. She whipped up her best bitch face and looked into Britt's eyes.

"Um, nothing." Britt stammered. "John had too much to drink so I was trying to get him home."

"Really?" She said smirking. "Well, he's my man and I'll make sure he gets home safely."

Britt froze. Damn, Natalie was going to be pissed. She reluctantly handed John over to Felix.

Liz got up in Britt's face. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, not only will I kick….. your….. ass, but I'll have you arrested."

Britt smirked back at her. She didn't think Elizabeth had it in her.

"Just try it." She said lunging towards her as Liz's fist connected with her jaw.

Britt fell to the floor completely dazed.

"You got knocked the fuck out!" Felix yelled, pulling out his camera to take a picture. He shoved it back in his pocket and they struggled to get John to the car.

Natalie watched from the back. Shit. She didn't even bother to go see if Britt was okay. Now what?

Felix and Liz got John back to his apartment. He was barely conscious.

"We've got to get him to throw up." Felix yelled.

God, I hate throw up. "You take him."

Felix rolled his eyes. "What did you do when the kids threw up." He yelled over his shoulder."

"That's different." She yelled back.

She went into the living room and turned on the tv so she couldn't hear anything. I'm a horrible person she thought as she heard Felix yell "You owe me."

Felix emerged from the bedroom looking really tired and plopped on the couch.

"I've never seen that much come up out of one person before."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I cleaned him up. He's in the bedroom."

"He better not be naked", she said walking towards the back.

Felix smiled and laid back on the couch.

Liz entered the bedroom and saw John lying on the bed with his pants on and no shirt. She smiled and thought about Felix's cheap thrill. She said on the bed an ran her fingers through his hair as he slept. About an hour later, she heard Felix leave. She took off her heels and laid next to him and quickly fell asleep.

John woke up in the morning. Damn, his head was throbbing. He stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked like shit. And, why was everything blurry. He popped a few aspirin in his mouth and swallowed them dry. He had a horrible taste in his mouth so he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He started to walk out the bathroom to the kitchen when he noticed that someone was in his bed. Shit, he thought. I hope I didn't pick anyone up. He slowly went to the other side of the bed and saw her face. It was partially covered with hair but he knew it was her. The teal dress that hugged her body so tightly had risen up exposing her underwear. She moved suddenly and jumped up as if she could feel his stare.

"John?" She said surprised to see him standing there.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" He said smilling.

'Oh." She said standing up to straighten up her dress. "Give me a minute and I'll explain everything."

He watched her hurry into the bathroom and he went into the kitchen to make some coffee.


	6. Chapter 6 - Let The Games Begin

Chapter 6 – Let the Games Begin

Liz went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was a mess. She straightened her hair the best she could and fixed her smeared makeup. She took some tooth paste and used her finger as a brush and then rinsed out her mouth. If this is going to happen more often, I'm going to have to bring some supplies. She smiled at the thought and walked towards the kitchen. John handed her a cup and she sat down.

"How's your head?"

"It really hurts." He looked down and noticed her knuckles were red and swollen. He frowned. "How's your hand?

She had forgotten about it until he had said something. She looked at it and realized it did look bad. I should have put ice on it last night.

"It's fine."

"You want to explain to me how that happened?" He was almost scared to ask.

She told him the story from the start (including thinking she saw Natalie). He listened intently until she had finished.

"So, let me get this straight. You let Felix undress me?"

She looked up at him and smirked. "I would have let him give you sponge bath but there wasn't time."

He grinned.

"Out of all the things I said to you, that is the one thing you wanted to ask about?"

"Well, I think it was important." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

She laughed and went back to his bedroom to get her keys and purse. She needed to hustle to get to work. She couldn't believe what time it was. Thank God Grams was able to take the kids over night.

He watched her saunter out with her heels on. He was pissed that he had gotten taken in by Natalie and Britt when he could have had that last night.

She walked over to him as he stood up from his chair. She grabbed his neck and laid a kiss on him that he wouldn't soon forget and turned and walked out the door.

John stood there like someone had smacked him. Did I just let her walk out the door?

When Liz got to the hospital, everyone was running around due to a bus accident. She quickly immersed herself into helping as many people as she could. By the time she got around to checking her phone, she had 3 texts. Two were from Felix. He had sent her a picture of Britt lying on the floor and another of Britt's black eye she was sporting today. Both made her smile. The last was a text from John.

_Hi beautiful. I want to thank for your last night. I owe you one._

She texted him back quickly.

_Hi handsome. You do owe me. But you should be more worried about what you owe Felix. Meet me at my house for dinner at 6._

She giggled and put the phone back in her pocket. I hope the boys like him.

The rest of the day came and went and Elizabeth made a big pot of spaghetti for all her boys. She figured Liam would like it to so it was perfect. She still had Aiden's high chair in the garage so she dragged it in and wiped it off. The boys were playing in the living room when John arrived.

"I'll get it yelled Cam."

She walked out of the kitchen just in time to hear Liam squeal at seeing the boys.

John sat him down on the floor and watched him crawl towards the boys and smiled. He finally noticed she was standing there staring at them.

"Heah," He said smiling at her.

"Boys, this is John and Liam."

Cameron said hi and Aiden smiled. They quickly showed Liam their toys and they all played nicely in the living room.

"Keep an eye on Liam, Cam." She said walking into the kitchen.

As soon as they had rounded the corner he grabbed her and spun her into him. She barely had time to catch her breath before his mouth was on hers. They continued kissing until Cam ran into the kitchen with a toy that had broke. John did his best to fix it and sent him on his way.

"Cute kid."

"Yeah, he's a good boy."

They all ate dinner and the boys sat down and watched a movie while they sat down in the kichen.

"What are we going to do about your ex and Britt."

"I have something planned." He said grinning.

"Oh really?"

"You think Felix will be game?"

She laughed. She couldn't imagine what he was up to that would involve Felix.

"Are you kidding? All you have to do is flash those baby blues and he'll do just about anything."

John thought for a moment. "Really? Cause I have a lot of laundry."

She playfully smacked his arm and kissed him.

"No really. What's the plan."

"We are going to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, they were being watched.

Felix followed Britt home from work the next day. He was a little nervous about John's plan, but it was kind of exciting at the same time. He nervously twirled the pen around in his hand. He just had to leave it on the table. He waited until after Natalie left and made his way to her door and rang the bell. She opened the door and was shocked to see him standing there.

"Felix. Come in." She held the door open.

"Hello Britt."

"What are you doing here?"

"Being nice actually" He handed her the credit card he had swiped from her locker earlier that day.

She snatched it from his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"It was on the floor in the locker room. Since I drive by your house to get home, I figured I'd just drop it off."

She studied him for a moment not sure if she could trust him.

"Hold on for a minute. I have to turn off the stove." She quickly ran into the kitchen.

He took that moment to put the pen in the holder that was sitting on her desk.

She ran back into the room and moved towards the door. "Thanks Felix. I'll see you tomorrow." She wanted him out as fast as she could. She knew that Natalie would be right back and didn't want to explain him being there.

He managed a fake smile and nodded before bounding down the steps. He quickly texted John.

_Operation Red is a go._


	7. Chapter 7 The Plot Thickens

Chapter 7 ~ The Plot Thickens.

Natalie drove back to Britt's apartment. She knew she had to use John's weakness to distract him. He always ran to her when there was trouble. Even though he was mad at her, she knew that he would rush to her rescue. Even when he was with someone else, he couldn't resist the pull.

She opened Britt's door and walked inside.

"Something smells good." She called out.

She threw her keys and purse down and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's up?" Britt said taking the chicken from the oven.

"I think I've come up with a plan."

John listened intently. That pen Felix planted would tell him all he needed to know. He listened as they chatted and ate. They came back into the living room and that is when the fun began.

"We need to stage my kidnapping."

"What?" Britt said taking the candy bar from her lips.

"John can't resist a damsel in distress. If we stage a kidnapping, he will come for me. It will distract him from that…thing he is dating and he'll end up pledging his undying love for me."

Britt stared at her in disbelief.

"I'll lead him on for a few weeks, have some good sex, and then dump his ass."

Britt laughed. "Really? It's that easy?"

"Trust me. It works every time."

John sat at his computer completely disgusted. Part of him knew that she was right about the past, but the other knew damn well that he would never leave Elizabeth for Natalie.

"So, how do we do this?"

"Tomorrow night, you are going to realize that something is amiss. I'll leave my purse and car keys in my room and I'll make some of my blood is on the floor of the bathroom. The room will be a mess and I'll make sure it looks like there was a struggle."

"He's a cop. Won't he know that it's staged?"

"No because I'm that good at what I do." She said smirking.

"Ok. I report it to the cops and then what?"

"I'm going to "disappear" for a while but I'll really being leaving clues everywhere to my whereabouts."

John shook his head as he listened. He almost wanted to smack her through his headphones. They switched the subject and started watching tv. John closed his computer and called Liz.

* * *

"Heah, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just put the boys down."

"Can I come over?"

"Where's Liam?"

"His grandmother came to town so she took him overnight."

"Oh. Sure." She put down the phone and squealed. She ran to the bathroom to freshen up.

John had a stupid smile on his face all the way to her house.

* * *

She heard his car come up the driveway and waited by the door. As soon as she heard him climb the steps she opened it. He came through the door and turned to look at her. Damn. She was wearing this little negligee. Her hair was slightly messy. She looked absolutely sexy.

"You look very naughty." He said playfully walking inside.

She smiled knowingly and walked towards the couch. He followed her and then swept her up into his arms and found her lips.

He couldn't get enough of her mouth and she groaned as he pulled away to take off his coat. She hated being away from him, and once he got it off, she dove at him with abandon. He fell back on the couch, taking her with him as she ripped open his shirt and then attacked his mouth again.

"Elizabeth…." He said delirious from her kisses. "Where's the bedroom?"

"Let's use the guestroom so I don't have to worry about being loud."

She climbed off of him and led him to the back of the house. When he realized where she was leading them, he stopped her and spun her around. He pulled her towards him and lifted her up. He slowly started kissing and biting her neck as he made his way into the room. They fell onto the bed and he chuckled as he realized that she didn't have any underwear on. Nice, he thought to himself.

"Fuck me now." She said reaching for his pants urgently.

"Potty mouth." He said laughing. "Not so fast, I want to taste you."

She shuddered at the sound of his voice and eagerly anticipated his mouth on her clit. And he did not disappoint. His tongue found a rhythm moving in and out of her. He replaced his tongue with his fingers as he plunged them in and out of her sweet center. His tongue rolled around her clit faster and faster until Elizabeth screamed out his name as she thrashed underneath him.

As she lay there with her chest heaving, she couldn't believe how intense the orgasm was. She could feel him moving back up towards her and soon his mouth was on hers; his tongue relentlessly swirled around her mouth as he sucked her tongue and lips. Her whole body tingled. He moved his erection back and forth over her clit until she clawed at his back and begged him to fuck her.

"What do you want?" He said moving his cock back and forth faster and faster.

"Oh God…." she screamed out. "Fuck me." He smiled and started plunging his manhood into her. The harder he plunged the more she yelled. He stopped for a second so he wouldn't cum and flipped her over. He pulled her to her knees and then pushed her back down so she was in a cannonball type position with her ass in the air. She braced herself as he began to thrust himself inside of her. He pounded her over and over until he yelled out her name and spilled his seed inside her. Instead of stopping, he pulled out and turned her back over and began to assault her swollen clit as Liz moaned and thrashed. It was almost too much as she let out a low and loud moan and shook and quivered as the orgasm overtook her. He felt her body go limp as he listen to her panting and crawled up next to her.

They looked at each other without speaking. She gazed into his sexy eyes and realized she was completely his. And he looked into hers and couldn't ever imagine sleeping with anyone else. They held each other for awhile until she flicked her tongue around his ear and whispered, "Again." He happily obliged.


	8. Chapter 8 Best Laid Plans

Chapter 8 – Best Laid Plans

Natalie watched him walked towards her. He was tall, about 6 ft tall, tattoos everywhere, dark hair, brown eyes, and bulging biceps. He stared at her so intensely she almost felt herself quiver.

"Valerie?" He said once he had reached her table.

She nodded at his code word and looked down at the seat. He took her silent suggestion and slid into booth. They were in the back by themselves.

He sized her up some more. She looked like a complete bitch but damn she looked hot. She was paying him to do a job but at the same time he thought that he just might end up getting a little something extra.

"Thank you for coming."

"Pleasures all mine." He drawled.

She shifted in her seat. Damn, she thought to herself, he's making me all kinds of hot.

He leaned in so that they could talk more closely. He inhaled her scent and noted the slight hint of fruit; strawberry.

"I understand you need someone taken care of." He said with a smirk.

Natalie shifted in her seat. Her body was betraying her.

"I need it to happen tomorrow." She said staring at him intently.

"Who's the mark?"

"Me." She said sucking on her straw.

"What exactly am I going to do to you?" He said smiling wickedly.

"I need you to kidnap me." She said with a slight smile. "And I need a witness to report it."

"Sounds easy enough." He said intrigued.

"I'll have you tuck me away at a place I've already set up. On the 3rd day, I need you to screw me really hard and then I need you to tie me up and leave me there. You are not allowed to come back under any circumstances. On the 4th day, you will phone in an anonymous tip."

He stared at her intently. He saw the fire in her eyes. "Are you as turned on right now as I am?"

She leaned forward exposing her breasts. "More." She said huskily.

He sat back and looked at her and thought about what she'd look like without all those clothes took a swig of his drink and then lunged forward taking her off guard and reached inside her blouse exposing a nipple. He dove at it let the alcohol run over it as he licked and sucked her until he heard a moan. He fixed her shirt and sat back wiping his mouth.

Natalie, while certainly turned on by his actions, didn't like not being in the driver's seat. She stood up; motioning him to stay put when he started to rise. "I'm going to use the ladies room."

Natalie knew just what she was doing. He'd do anything for her once she was done with him. Thank God he was totally hot. She went to the bathroom and reapplied her lip gloss. She took longer than necessary to keep him waiting. She opened the door and immediately was spun and slammed up against the opposite wall. She sucked in her breath and focused as she saw his mouth come down hard onto hers. He felt her body start to respond as he plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth. She reached up to grab his hair and pulled his head back. Always the cool one, she managed to get out, "Not here." He put his hand on her breast and lightly squeezed her taut nipple. Natalie bit her lip as she could feel the heat rising in her loins. He put his arms around her waist and led her back out through the door.

* * *

"My hotel is right there". He said pointing.

When they got to the door, she spun him around and slammed him against the wall. She kissed him feverishly and grabbed his erection through his jeans. He moaned and jerked her head back and attacked her neck; biting it harder than normal he felt her gasp and grab him more tightly. He let her go long enough to open the door.

He ripped his shirt off as he felt her unzipping his zipper and taking him into her mouth. He put out his hand to steady himself as she licked and sucked him until he was completely hard.

She suddenly dropped his huge erection and stood up. "Forget foreplay. I want you to fuck me now." She said panting.

He practically ripped off her dress and then threw her on the bed face first. She got on her knees and he entered her from behind. He pounded her until they both yelled out; their orgasms taking over their bodies.

She laid there for a minutes; tempted to have him again. But, she didn't want any emotional attraction between them. She wanted him to crave her until they have sex in a few days. Much to his surprise, she got up and put her clothes on without saying a word. When she was done, she walked over to the door and turned and looked at him. "See you tomorrow stud." She said walking out the door.

* * *

He laughed. His phone began to vibrate.

"What's up?"

"Where have you been? Did you meet with her?" Britt asked nervously.

"Yup. Everything is set." He said smiling. "She just left." His mind trailed off thinking about what had just happened but then she spoke and he snapped out of it.

"Good. " Britt said smiling. "After you're done with her, I need you to kidnap Liz. You will take her to where we agreed upon and then disappear. Once that is done, John will be mine."

Scott hung up his phone and fell back on the bed. He was getting paid a lot of money. He would do whatever she asked. But, he was also planning on having some fun with both women before he killed them. Natalie had no idea who she was messing with.


	9. Chapter 9 - Day 1

Chapter 9 – Day 1

"John."

"Natalie? What's up?" She said turning to look at his hotel room door.

"I have to run to the store and then I wanted to come pick up Liam."

John knew the day was coming, but up until now he really didn't want to think about it. He loved having his little man around.

"Ok." He said solemnly. "I'll get his things ready."

"Thanks." She said closing her phone.

She pulled into the market and walked inside. She caught a glimpse of him in aisle 4. She ignored him and went and got some milk and bread before going into the checkout line. She felt him behind her as the clerk rung up her sale. She glanced back giving him a dirty look. This wasn't the plan. He wasn't supposed to come into the store. She paid for her groceries and walked outside. She felt a hand over her mouth and the assailant spun her around. Natalie's eyes grew large with fear. The last thing she saw was him coming out the front door and then ducking back inside.

He watched her sleeping on the couch. He couldn't wait to fuck her again. They had plenty of time before he had to take the next step in Natalie's plan. He peeled an apple and chuckled to himself. She thinks she's so smart. He hated bitches like her. If she wasn't so damned hot, he wouldn't even fuck her. She finally stirred and tried to focus on him.

"Heah there, Princess." He said smiling at her. "Have a nice nap?"

She was confused. She didn't understand how she got there. "Wait, I saw you before I passed out."

"That, you did." He said moving next to her.

"Then….." She said holding her head.

"I thought I'd have someone else do it in case you tried to double cross me."

She sneered at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Why do you do anything you do?"

She hated when people answered a question with another question.

"Don't worry. I met him somewhere. He has no idea where this place is."

"Where's the bathroom?" She said groggily.

He pointed and she left him sitting there. The change of plans wasn't lost on her. She knew she needed watch her back.

John got a call from the station.

"John, I don't know how to tell you this." Dante said anxiously.

"Hold on." He put Liam down in the crib and then grabbed the phone again. "What happened."

"Natalie was kidnapped."

He started laughing. "No she wasn't."

Dante was perplexed. What was wrong him. "Uh, yeah John, she was."

"Dante, I have her on tape stating that she was going to fake a kidnapping."

"Who does that?" Dante said frowning.

"Natalie." John said sitting on the bed.

"Well, I have a witness and a lot of surveillance tape that says otherwise. Meet me downtown as soon as you can."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, she's setting me up."

John hung up and called Liz to see if she could watch Liam. She told him to drop Liam off at the house. As he drove over there, he thought about what Dante said. It seemed a little elaborate but he still thought it was a joke.

He dropped Liam off and then rushed to station.

"Come this way." Dante said leading John to the interrogation room.

John studied the man sitting inside. He couldn't believe that this man was their witness. Judging by his size, he should have been able to disable just about anyone.

"We have video from the store that shows him standing behind Natalie."

John turned back towards Dante's computer and watched the scene unfold. He noted that the man had said something to her and then Natalie had given him a snarky look. He watched her leave the store and then the man calmly paid and flirted with the cashier. He walked through the door and then ran back in looking panicked, yelling something. He then ran back out the door again.

"Wait, there's more."

Dante plays another file showing the man trying to help Natalie. The assailant drops her on the ground and then hits the guy on the head with what looks like a gun. The man falls to the ground. He looks stunned and then the assailant grabs Natalie and throws her in the car speeding off.

"I want to talk to him." John said looking worried.

He headed into the room and sat down in front of the guy. He smacked on his gum and said, "So, why don't you tell me who that guy was you were working with."

He watched the man's reaction closely.

"What?" The man said angrily.

"Who were you working with? Do I stutter?"

The man looked into the officers eyes. He knew what he was trying to do.

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Look, I didn't do nothing. I was standing in line admiring her a…um body, and then the next thing I know I walked outside and someone is grabbing her."

John watched him carefully.

"I even fought with the dude." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you getting so upset if you didn't do anything?"

The suspect wiped his mouth. "I couldn't help her man. I tried. I feel really bad. One of the cops said she has a baby…." He said as a tear fell.

"Big tough guy like you crying? Am I really supposed to buy that?" John said sarcastically.

John was starting to piss him off.

"I don't give a shit what you think man. I know what it's like to be left. I feel sorry for the kid."

"So, that's your story huh?

"Look. I need to get home. My girlfriend is probably going apeshit right now. I told her I'd be right back. She probably thinks I'm shacking up with someone else."

John rolled his eyes and walked back out of the room. The guy was good but he still thought Natalie was behind all of it.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think he's involved but we have no proof."

"Should we hold him?" Dante asked.

"No, have someone tail him instead."

Dante nodded and went to process the paperwork.

Officer Mallord tailed the car and then watched him go into the trailer. The door flung open and he could hear them arguing. The girl smacked him and then took off in her car. The suspect slammed the door.

He grabbed a beer from fridge and then sat down and turned on the tv.

"You ready?" He said to guy lying down on the couch.

The guy nodded. He waited a ½ hour and then turned off the light. He went to the back bedroom and removed the floorboard and dropped down under the house. He crawled a short distance where the trailer backed up against the woods and then stood up and walked. He hiked about a ¼ of a mile and then saw the jeep. He climbed in and started it. This is too easy, he thought to himself.

Office Mallord called Lt. McBain and told him what happened.

"You want me to camp out here?"

"No. Come on back." John said scratching his head.

It was not what he was expecting. Maybe Natalie really is missing. He picked up his phone and dialed Vicky's number. He told her what happened and convinced her to stay put until they had more leads. He then hurried back to Liz's house to see Liam. He was really worried.


	10. Chapter 10 - Question Marks

Chapter 10 – Question Marks

Liz heard him walk into the house. She had just put all the boys to bed. She noticed that he looked exhausted and clearly worried. She walked up to him and she put her arms around him, hugging his body to hers. They stayed that way for a few minutes and then he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I need you." He said huskily.

She knew what he needed and took his hand and led him to the guest bedroom. John took off her his shirt and pants and Liz took off hers. He stared at her for a minute, taking in her beauty and then he was on her. He pulled her into him so fiercely that it took her breath away. His lips attacked her as he walked them back to the bed. He picked her up in his arms as they both fell back onto the bed. He ravished her body with kisses while he undid her bra. And when her breasts were free, he gently teased them until Liz's back arched and she moaned loudly. He took off her underwear than his. He climbed next to her and used his hand to make sure she was ready for him. He normally enjoyed the slow foreplay, but tonight he needed to be inside of her. When she was ready, he slowly entered her. Liz's hips met him stroke for stroke. He just couldn't hold back anymore, and as she heard him moan and felt him jerk, she succumbed to the pleasure herself and they both lay panting on the bed.

She waited a few minutes until they were both breathing normally and said, "So, you want to tell me what has gotten you so riled up."

He looked at her and told her everything that happened. When he was done, Liz sat up. He could tell she had a million thoughts running through her head.

"I know that you think Natalie might be faking all of this, but suppose you are wrong? You would never be able to forgive yourself."

He sighed and didn't say anything.

"I know she's been a bitch lately, but that doesn't mean she's turned into a complete psycho."

He smiled. "There's a thin line between love and hate. Natalie is pretty hardcore. There was a time I would never have thought she'd take Liam away from me the way she did; especially after all the lies she told me regarding him. But, she did."

"I understand, but you owe it to Liam to make sure that his mother is safe. If you don't want to do it for Natalie, than do it for him."

He knew she was right.

"Come on." She said pulling him off the bed. She turned down the covers and climbed in. John joined her. "You need some rest."

"You know if it was you in trouble, I'd move heaven and earth to find you." He said sleepily.

She smiled to herself. They were both falling hard for each other. They spooned and soon he felt her breathing change and knew she had fallen asleep. It would take another hour before John allowed the sleep to come. Why did it always have to come down to Natalie being in trouble?

Natalie came out of the bathroom. Scott was still on the couch.

"How you feeling, darlin'?" He said smiling at her.

"I have a headache." She said clutching her head.

He jumped up and went to the kitchen and got her some aspirin and some water. He handed them to her and sat back down. She swallowed the pill and sat the glass down.

"Nice place you have here." He said smiling.

"Thanks."

"You hungry?" He said nicely.

"A little bit." Truth be told, she was starving.

"Good, I made some gravy earlier. I just need to cook the pasta."

He got up and walked to the kitchen. He had on tight jeans and a fitted tee shirt. Damn, the man was hot, she thought to herself. She sat back and watched him. He knew his way around the kitchen which really surprised her. The smell of pasta sauce and Italian seasonings started to waft through the house. Natalie thought she would die waiting for him to be done. She flipped on the television and saw her mother.

"I am begging that whomever took my daughter please return her. I am willing to put up a substantial award for any information that can lead to the return of my beloved Natalie." Vicky's eyes filled up with tears. "Please don't hurt her. She has a little boy."

She saw her mother being held by her dad. God, she missed them. She smiled to herself because she knew this just made it look more real. John was going to eat this up.

"Come and get it." She heard him call out.

She turned off the t.v. and practically ran into the kitchen. He smiled at her eagerness and dished her out a big plate. He turned to get some for himself and when he turned back around she was already gorging herself.

"Oh my God, " she said shoveling some more on her fork, "This is delicious."

"That chloroform must be mighty good." He said tasting it. "Yum. This is good."

She laughed and wiped her mouth. He jumped up and got some wine and poured them both a glass.

"I wouldn't take you for the wine type." She said smirking.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." He said staring at her intently. He had every intention of making her his dessert.

They finished up their meal and got some more wine. They both sat down next to each other on the couch. He turned on some music and they were just kicking back and relaxing.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. He stared at her and then couldn't help himself. He ran his fingers softly down her arm and Natalie's eyes slowly opened. She saw him descending upon her lips and she opened them; ready for his kiss. He devoured her sweet lips and she turned to him to move closer.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and followed him up there. They had a lot of time to waste until day 4. She planned to wear him out.


	11. Chapter 11 - Day 2

Chapter 11 – Day 2

John walked into the station with a lot on his mind. He ran over the timeline in his mind over and over.

"Mcbain."

He looked up to see Anna staring at him.

"In my office." She yelled out.

He followed her inside and shut the door.

"I need you to tell me that you can handle this case." She said seriously.

He looked at her puzzled. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Earth to John, the mother of your child has been kidnapped." She said exasperated. "I need to know that you can focus and not get personally involved."

John smirked. "Anna, my feelings for Natalie are long gone."

She shot him a look. "I'm not talking about love John, I'm talking about you believing this is all some ruse and not taking it seriously."

"I get what you are saying and the answer is yes, I can take this seriously. I am taking it seriously. I will play it by the book, I promise."

"Good. " She said throwing some papers at him. "More eye-witness accounts, start reading them and get back to me."

"No problem, boss." He said smiling.

He walked out of the office and into his with nothing but Natalie on his mind. He knew her m.o., he just needed to start thinking like her.

The hospital was bustling with people as usual. Liz walked up to the nurse's station and logged into the system.

"I need Ms. Leyva's chart." Britt said impatiently.

Liz gave her a look and said, "Is there something wrong with your hands?"

She heard Epiphany snort behind her. Britt wasn't very popular after the whole Patrick incident.

Britt stared at her icily and started fishing through the files on the desk. Liz walked over to another counter and pulled it out and then handed it to her.

"It's about time you did your job."

Liz started to speak but she felt Epiphany's hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go Nurse Webber, she isn't worth it." She said staring at Britt.

"You know, I can take all the whispering and snickers when I walk by or come into a room, mainly because I really could care less what all of you think of me. But, maybe you should think about the fact that all of you have done something wrong in your life or have done something that you've been ashamed of. It's so easy to sit there and judge, isn't it?" She stared at Liz. "Just wait." She said walking away.

"Ohhhhh, I'm so scared." Liz said "shaking".

Epiphany chuckled.

"Get back to work everyone. This place can't run itself."

"Dante, what do you have for me?" John said walking to his desk.

"Well, our hero hasn't shown up for work for a few days. Apparently, he's taken some personal time off."

"I'm intrigued. Let's see if we can track him down."

"I've already got someone on it."

"Good. I've read through the statements and don't see anything amiss."

Anna walked up to them and said, "I ran Scott Preston's social and did some inquiries, he came back clean. He doesn't have any priors."

"Damn." John thought for a moment. "I wish we had a name for that girlfriend."

"We've had a car at his place all day and no one has shown up. I can't go inside without a warrant." Dante shook his head and said, "Obviously, if he is involved, he's totally covered his tracks."

"In my experience, they always make some kind of mistake. We just have to find it." John said running his fingers through his hair. "Keep looking."

Natalie stood in front of the window looking out at the trees swaying in the wind. She knew that John was probably ripping his hair out right now and had probably already cast aside that boring nurse. She missed Liam but she felt she had to do this to teach John a lesson. After all the years she had put into making him hers, she was not about to take his cheating lying down. Withholding Liam was not even a good enough punishment. She wanted to hurt him deeply the way he had when he ruined their life together with that stupid bitch he wasn't even with anymore.

"What you thinking about?" He said walking up behind her.

She turned to him and said, "The future."

He smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask all you want." She said grinning.

"Why are you doing this?"

She sighed and pushed past him. She sat on the couch as he followed.

"I don't like being completely disrespected and cast aside. I want him to pay for what he did."

He studied her for a moment. "What exactly do you expect me to do to you tomorrow?"

"Whatever I ask you too."

"I'm really not keen on hitting women. The rough sex, I can handle." He said smiling.

"There are ways to make me look battered, but in order to be realistic…."

He sighed and sat back. "You're an interesting woman Valerie. I hope you get what you want."

"So do I." She said sighing. This better work out, she thought to herself. It just has too.

John was at his desk reading and re-reading the files. He hadn't even noticed how late it was.

"Heah gorgeous, you hungry?" Liz said walking through the door.

John grinned and said, "It depends, are you dinner?"

She smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth.

"Mmm, that was nice."

"Consider it an appetizer." She said taking some containers out of a bag. "Any news?"

"No. Nothing is panning out."

"Sorry to hear that. Your son is teething and is not a happy camper right now."

He pushed back her hair. "I'm sorry if he's being too much trouble."

"Never, I've been giving him frozen teething rings. He likes that." She smiled. "But sometimes when he's yattering away with that scowl on his face, I do wonder where he got his potty mouth from."

He laughed. "I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this without you."

"You would have been fine. I don't know if you realize it or not, but there are plenty of women around Port Charles who would have been willing to help you out."

He smirked at her, "Is that right?"

"You know it is, she said sitting on his lap."

Dante walked into the office. "My eyes….."

They all laughed.

"You hungry, Dante?" Liz asked.

"No thanks, my ma made some of her famous lobster ravioli for Lulu and I."

John and Liz looked at each. "Screw that, we're coming to your house." John said smiling.

"Sorry, only enough for two."

"Can't you lock him in a cell for a few hours?" Liz said seriously.

Dante laughed and put a file on his desk. "Traffic camera pictures from the area around the supermarket."

"Thanks! Have fun with Lulu." John said before turning to Liz.

"I can have him tailed and get a warrant for that ravioli if you want me to." He said smiling.

"Don't tempt me." She said before kissing him.

"I think we should lock the door."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself again?" She said coyly getting up to shut the door. "I'm starving. Let's eat."

"You're killing me woman." He said hanging his head down.

Liz served him some dinner. He was so glad she had come by to support him. He couldn't wait to get her home.


	12. Chapter 12 - Scenarios

**A/N Please review if you have time. Would really like to know if anyone likes the story. Thanks~**

Chapter 12 - Scenarios

He watched Liz walk through his office door. He couldn't wait until the newest Natalie debacle was over so he could spend more time with her and the kids. He tore himself from the thought of Liz's naked body and started thinking about what he could have possibly missed. He decided to go over the surveillance footage again. As he sat there and looked, he rewound the tape until he saw Natalie notice that Scott was in the aisle. He paused it and then re-watched it over and over. He was convinced that Natalie knew this guy. She almost does a complete double take. It's like she's trying not to react, he thought to himself. Scott doesn't really pay attention to her. She clearly was surprised to see him. And then, there was the look she shot him in the line. He must have done something differently than they agreed too. John sighed and shut off the computer. He then left the station and drove to Liz's house to get Liam.

Liz hears the knock on the door.

"Heah." John says walking through the door. He gives her a kiss and then looks around. "Are the troops asleep?"

"Yeah." She said walking towards the couch. "Liam is sleeping on the floor with Cameron. They are camping out. I put the baby gate up in case he wakes up."

He gathers her in his arms. "Thank you so much for taking care of Liam for me."

"He's so cute. And the boys love him." She said shifting. "Any leads?"

"I'm not sure. I may be on to something. The thing I'm worried about is that Natalie's plans usually manage to go awry somewhere along the way."

"You don't have any leads?"

"No, not really. I do think she was involved in setting this up. But, until I get proof, there's nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Liam needs his mom."

"I agree, why don't you go up to my room and take a shower. I'll finish in the kitchen and be right up."

He kissed her one more time. "Sounds good."

John went upstairs and took a shower. She wasn't back by the time he finished so he lay on the bed waiting.

Liz came up the steps and walked into the room. John was passed out. She laughed and got into bed next to him and turned out the light. She put the covers over them both and then felt him snuggle up next to her.

"Why do you have so many clothes on?" He whispered.

Liz laughed. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was just taking a cat nap."

Liz rolled over and looked at him and before she could reach out for him, his lips were all over hers.

"As much as I would love to be ravished, you seriously need some sleep."

"Are you rebuffing me woman?"

Liz laughed. "Is this the first time?"

John pretended to calculate in his head. "No, because I'm about to seduce you."

She smiled. "Seduce away then."

John grabbed her and pulled her into him. He roughly kissed her as he started peeling away her clothes.

His aggression turned Liz on as she reached down to grab his erection. John moaned loudly as he attacked her body; biting and sucking her until Liz cried out in ecstasy.

"I want you now." She said panting.

John lowered his body over hers. "Look at me."

Liz opened her eyes at looked into his. His eyes were dark and intense. She loved how he looked at her when he wanted her badly.

He slowly and deeply kissed her before plunging into her. He lost himself inside her as both of their bodies collided into each other. He continued until both of them lay exhausted and fulfilled.

"I could stay in this bed with you forever." He said panting.

"That could be arranged. Where do you keep your hand cuffs."

He rolled over at her and smiled at her mischievous smile.

Britt lay in bed thinking of about her plan. Everything would be moving forward tomorrow. Natalie would find out she was double crossed, and Liz would be scared out of her mind. Finally, she was going to be rid of both of them.

Natalie woke up and rolled over. Scott was asleep beside her. It was Day 3. By tomorrow, John would be fawning all over her and Liz will be an afterthought. She hoped that Scott would come through for her. They had to make everything real or John would never believe it. Natalie would miss screwing him, but she knew this was it for them. She slipped out of bed and got in the shower. She finished up and checked her phone. Britt had called last night.

She dialed the phone and waited. "You rang?"

"I was just checking up on you. I hadn't heard from you for a while."

"Has anyone come snooping around?"

"Of course, John and Dante were here. They tore apart your room and grabbed your computer."

Natalie smiled. John was so predictable.

"Your mom has quite a big reward out for you."

Natalie rolled her eyes. Her mom was always so dramatic.

"Yeah, she always does. "

"It was a good idea to get these disposable phones."

Natalie smiled and said, "I try to think of everything."

Britt smiled to herself and thought, you didn't think of everything bitch.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the hospital in a few days."

"Yeah, make sure you put on a good show."

"Later."

"So, you're up early." Scott said coming up behind her.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

"I slept like a baby. Want some breakfast?"

"Why not, it will probably be my last meal."

He frowned at her. "Are you going to play it that hardcore?"

"Planning on it."

Scott had to admit, Natalie went all out. It would be a shame to double cross her, but money always comes first.


	13. Chapter 13 – Night before the Storm

A/N – Thanks for the review Ellie. It was nice to get some feedback! Stay tuned, the next few chapters after this one should be pretty exciting!

Chapter 13 – Night before the Storm

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Natalie sat on the bed waiting for Scott to come in. He walked to the room and stood in the doorway.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Sure, let's do this."

She walked up to him and shoved him back against the hallway wall. He spun her around and did the same, but he did so by slamming her into a picture frame.

Natalie grimaced. Scott bit her lip her grabbed her arms roughly. Instead of using the bed they did it on the floor making sure there would be more bumps and bruises. Scott choked her and grabbed her arms hard so there would be marks.

Natalie was quite pleased with the outcome.

"I'll add some cuts on my face before you leave, and we should be good to go."

They had made sure to use condoms so dna evidence wouldn't be left and Natalie planned on showering several times as well.

She thought she had it all planned.

John took the elevator to the 5th floor of the hospital. He wanted to speak to Britt again. He walked to the nurse's desk and asked someone to page her.

It took about 10 minutes before she walked over to him.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I have some more questions about Natalie."

John watched her carefully.

"Sure, anything to help." She said sitting down.

"Hypothetically speaking, suppose I got some information that Natalie planned all of this and had herself kidnapped. What would you think about that?"

Britt feigned surprise. "It wouldn't make any sense to me. Why would she do that?"

"You tell me."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, but I can't see Natalie doing something like that."

"Suppose I tell you, that she's done something similar before?"

Britt tried to look surprised. "I would be really surprised by that."

John stared at her. She was a real cool customer, he thought. But, since he knew that she knew what he talking about and she was clearly lying, it just made him even more suspicious of her.

"Just know that I'm on to both of you. " John said standing up. He smiled as he walked away from her.

Britt got up off the couch and walked back to her locker. She knew she needed to get out of there quickly. They would probably be following her. She looked around and saw a nurse's aide that had the same type of hair as her. They were around the same height and build, they just had different eye color and facial features.

"Candace." She said walking up to her. "I need a favor."

Candace was in nursing school and she really wanted to get on Britt's good side so she could get a job later.

"Anything."

"I have this crazy ex that follows me around. He doesn't do anything but watch me, but I need to go visit a sick friend, and I don't want him following me."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh, it's nothing like that, he never does anything. He's just annoying."

Candace forced a smile.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to put on my sunglasses, and take my car. I will take yours and we'll switch back in a few days. I'll be out of town, so you can stay at my house for a few days if you want to."

Candace looked at the keys that Britt held out. She was a little nervous about it, but she really wanted a position in the hospital in a few months when she graduated.

"Okay. I will do it."

"I won't forget this Candace. If you need a letter of recommendation, count me in."

Candace smiled and grabbed the keys and sunglasses from Britt's hand. She handed Britt's hers and then grabbed her things and headed out.

She went to the parking lot and got in Britt's car and drove off. The undercover cop followed her at a safe distance until she got to Britt's house, and then watched the house all night.

Britt hopped into Candace's car and drove off. She went to a hotel and settled in. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. She had picked up some dinner on the way in and started eating. She wondered how Scott was doing with Natalie. She couldn't wait to see Natalie's face when she walked into the house.

John pulled up into Liz's driveway. It had been a long day, but he felt good because he thought he had Britt right where he needed her to be.

Liz had given him a key, so he let himself in. He saw them in the living room. The boys were playing with their toy cars and Liam was eating them. He laughed and they all looked up and said hi.

Liz got up off the floor and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"That's some welcome." He said smiling.

"How was your day?" She said taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"It was good. I think I got a new lead."

"Really, that's great."

"How was yours?"

Liz shrugged. "Britt was being a total witch as usual."

John shook his head and looked over at Liam who smiled.

They all had dinner and then watched a movie with the kids before putting them to bed.

"So, explain to me again why Britt hates you so much?"

Liz took a deep breath. "Oh, she wanted Patrick but Patrick didn't want her. There was another nurse that was interested in him and Britt made things for her a living hell. I helped the girl, so she hated me for it."

"I see."

"What happened to the girl?"

"I think she moved away. At least, that is what we were told. It was all very mysterious. I thought maybe she just couldn't take being around Britt anymore."

"Can you write down her name for me? I'll check it out in the morning."

Liz wrote down Sabrina's name and then turned back to John.

"You don't think Britt did something to her, do you?"

"I don't know. Something is not right with her. I just can't put my finger on it."

John stared into Liz's eyes for a moment and then kissed her deeply.

"Can I tell you something?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"I know we haven't been dating a really long time, but I'm falling in love with you Elizabeth Webber."

Liz smiled brightly.

"It hasn't always been easy for me to say it. It's been a long time since I could imagine being in love with someone. But, life is so easy with you."

"I feel the same way. We just fit."

John grinned and kissed her again. The kisses got more passionate until Liz climbed on top of his lap. She took off her shirt and John was about to unsnap her bra when Liam started crying.

They both gave each other a look and then laughed. "I'll get him." John said sliding Liz off of his lap.

Liam had a little fever so Liz got some medicine out and they both prepared for a long night.


	14. Chapter 14 – Day 4

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! I have about 5 stories out right now. If you're a Liz fan, click on my name to find the other ones.**

Chapter 14 – Day 4

Natalie had Scott tie her up to a chair.

"Tighter."

"If I go any tighter you won't have any circulation."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Just do what I say".

"Fine." He said pulling the rope as she clenched her teeth.

"I could have done this in the morning."

"I need it to be believable."

"Alright, I'll get up early in the morning and I'll call in the tip."

Natalie smiled at him. "Thanks for all of your help!"

He nodded and went upstairs. He looked back at her before turning off the light. She was one tough broad.

Liam was sick when John & Liz woke up, so they scrambled to try and find a babysitter.

Liz was finishing up the boys lunches when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She said running to the door. "Vicki."

Vicki smiled at her. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Liam was in the play pen in the living room and he started to cry. Liz started to run for him, but Vicki stopped her.

"I'll get him. Finish what you were doing."

"Thanks!"

She ran and got the boys lunches as they came running down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

"John will be right down. He's getting dressed. I have to run the boys to school and daycare."

"No problem."

Vicki watched them go. She could tell that Liz had her hands full with the 3 boys.

John came down the stairs and was startled to see Vicky holding Liam.

"Vicki."

"Hi John."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in town and wanted to see my grandson. I know it's early but I figured I'd catch you before you went to work."

"How did you find me?"

"It's a small town. I asked around."

John smiled. "Well I'm glad you're here."

"It looks like you two could use some help."

"Liam is sick and we can't send him to daycare."

She nodded. "I'd be more than happy to stay with him."

"Really?"

She stood up with Liam. "Just show me where everything is and I'll make sure he's okay."

"Thank you Vicki. I don't know how to thank you."

"Nonsense John, I love my little grandson. It makes me feel a little closer to Natalie."

John gently placed her hand on Vicki's back and led her into the kitchen. He showed her where everything was and where Liam was sleeping.

"Liz will probably be back in 10 minutes or so. We just gave him a dose of Tylenol, so he should be good for a while."

"Go on. Find my girl."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

About 10 minutes went by before Liz came barreling back into the house.

"John?" She called out. She had noticed his car was gone.

"He left already." Vicki called out from the couch.

"Oh. Did you need to go?"

"No, I'm going to stay here with him. You go ahead to work."

Vicki saw a look of relief come over Liz.

"I feel so much better that you're here watching him. It's so hard on them when they aren't feeling well." Liz said stroking Liam's head. "I know he'll feel better now that you're here."

Vicki smiled and looked at her. She appreciated the kind words.

"I can tell that you make John very happy."

"Thank you. I feel the same way about him."

"No matter what happens between John and Natalie, I always want to be a part of Liam's life."

Liz smiled. "I can't imagine that you'd want it any other way."

Liz stood up and ran upstairs. She changed into her scrubs and ran back down.

"There are telephone numbers on the fridge. Call me if you need anything. There is some lasagna in some tupperware if you get hungry. Please help yourself to anything."

Liz bolted out the door and headed to work. She got about half way there before her tire blew out.

"Damn." She said pulling over.

She reached for her phone but realized that she left it on the hutch. She got out of the car and popped the trunk. She had just gotten the spare tire out when a truck stopped in back of her. A man got out and sauntered up to her. Liz was a little nervous but tried to remain calm.

"Hello there, can I help you with that."

"I can do it myself." She said nicely.

"That tire is almost as big as you are."

Liz smiled and placed the tire onto the ground, when she looked back up she saw his hand coming down on her face. She tried to struggle, but the chloroform overcame her quickly.

Scott grabbed her and put her in the back of the truck. He climbed in after her and duct taped her feet together and her hands. He got back in the front and drove off. It would take him a few hours to get back up to the house. He wanted to get there before Britt.

Epiphany was really mad. Liz was a no show. She called Liz's house to give her a piece of her mind, but Vicki answered.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Vicki Buchanon, who's this?"

"I'm Epiphany, Liz's boss. Can you put her on the phone please?"

"I'm sorry, but Liz left here about an hour ago to go to work. She hasn't shown up?"

"No, she hasn't and I'm short staffed. If she contacts you, will you please tell her to call the hospital?"

"Of course."

Vicki hung up the phone. She thought it was really strange that Liz hadn't shown up and was thinking about calling John when she heard another phone ring.

She followed the sound and picked up Liz's phone. She saw John's name and answered it.

"John?"

"Vicki, what are you doing with Liz's phone?"

"John, the hospital just called and said Liz didn't show up for work. She left over an hour ago."

John felt his heart sink.

"Vicki, I'm going to back track to the house. I need you to make sure all the doors are locked. I'm sending an officer over there right now."

Vicki hung up the phone and went around the house and made sure everything was closed. She stopped and prayed that nothing bad had happened to Liz. But, her instincts were telling her that this was not good.

John hopped in his car and started back towards the house. He took the route that Liz always took. He was halfway there when he saw her car. He pulled over and drew his gun. The driver's side door was open and the trunk was popped. The spare tire was lying on the ground and there was no sign of Liz. He called it in and waited. Suddenly, a voice came out of woods.

"I saw what happened to her."

John jumped and swung around. There was an older man standing there staring at him.

"What did you say?"

"I saw what happened to that girl."

A woman came running from the house diagonal from where he stood.

"Uncle Frank."

She ran across the street and grabbed the older man.

"Don't pay attention to him. He has some issues." She said smiling.

"I know what I saw and I saw that man drag that woman to his truck."

John stopped them.

"Wait. What color was the truck?"

"Don't listen to him. He has a vivid imagination."

"It was blue and had a cab."

The woman started to talk again.

"Would you please shut up." John said yelling.

The man started giggling. His laugh got louder and louder until he finally settled down.

"I always wanted to tell her that. Anyway, the girl was just a little thing. It looked like she had on a hospital uniform."

"What else."

"He was kind of tall with brown hair. He had on jeans and I think he may have had some marks on his arms."

"You mean a tattoo?"

"Yes. That's all I remember. I hid in the woods so he wouldn't see me."

John smiled at the man. "Thank you, you've been a big help. Can you take a look at this picture and tell me if you recognize the man?"

"I'll try."

John unfolded a piece of paper in his pocket and showed him a picture of Scott.

"Hmmm that does look a lot like him, but I can't be totally sure."

John shook the man's hand. "Thank you for your help sir."

"You're welcome young man. Hope you find her."

The woman led him away with her head held down. John got on the radio and told them what kind of car to look out for. He waited until a few other cop cars arrived and then he headed to Liz's house.


	15. Chapter 15 – Surprise

**A/N Thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 15 – Surprise

Scott came downstairs as Natalie woke up.

"Hello there sunshine, you look like shit."

"Thanks!" She moved her neck around to try and stretch a bit. "I hate to ask this, but can you cut the duct tape off? I have to pee."

He laughed and cut the tape off. He helped her to the bathroom and then made himself some coffee.

She walked back in the room and sat back down on the chair.

"Okay, you can duct tape me again."

He smiled. "You really are hardcore."

"You need to hurry up and be on your way so you can call in the clue."

He nodded and did as she said. It was the last time he'd have to take orders from her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized she'd been double crossed.

John rushed into the house to find Vicki in the kitchen. Liam was eating in the high chair. He walked over and kissed his head. Liam looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened?"

John shook his head. He was beside himself with fear.

"Someone took Liz."

Vicki looked away from John, she could see the pain in his eyes and it was more than she could stand. It was hard enough that Natalie was gone but now Liz was gone too. They both had small children that needed them.

"I'll stay here and watch Liam. You go do what you need to do."

John hit the wall in frustration. "That's the problem. I don't know what to do. They both could be in big danger and I feel helpless."

"John, I know you're going to figure this out. You always do. We just have to pray that you find them before this crazy person can do further harm."

John nodded. "I'm going to go down to the police station."

He ran back to his car and had started driving when he got a call.

"McBain."

"John, the girl we were following was not Britt. It was a co-worker. "

The man gave her a name and description and John headed to the hospital.

"Epiphany, I need to speak with Candace."

Epiphany looked at him curiously. "I'll go get her."

She walked away and came back a short time later.

"May we talk somewhere privately?"

Candace led him to an empty room. "What's this about?" She said nervously.

"I need to know why you have been pretending to be Britt."

She took a deep breath and relayed the entire story to John. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. I need to know if Britt said anything else to you about where she was headed."

"I'm sorry. She didn't. She just said she was going to visit a friend."

"I need your car information."

"Actually, it's a loaner car. My car is in the shop."

"Which dealership?"

"Acura"

"Do you have any paperwork?"

"No, I think I left it in the glove compartment so I didn't lose it."

John had her write down the car information as she could remember it. It was possible that the car was tracked. This could be the break they were waiting for.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch. Should you remember anything else, please call me."

John handed her his number and walked away. He immediately got on the phone and relayed the information.

Scott finally got to the house. He opened the door to the van and Liz was awake. He pulled her out and then threw her over his shoulder.

He opened the door to the house as Natalie's eyes grew big as she saw the other body.

Scott put Liz on a chair which was facing Natalie.

"What are you doing?"

"What I was told to do."

"I didn't ask you to kidnap her."

"I know. I don't answer to you anymore."

He undid Liz's feet so he could re-secure them and she kicked him. He smacked her across the face and she almost fell off the chair.

He finished securing her and then turned back towards Natalie. Liz's mouth had duct tape on it, so all she could do is glare.

"Life sucks for you right now doesn't it?"

"Fucking asshole, I can't believe you did this."

"Watch it there Valerie, or I'll shut that mouth of yours."

Natalie stared daggers at him.

He walked over to Liz and got on his knees in front of her. He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket as her eyes grew wide with fear. He could already tell that she'd have a bruise on her face.

"Let's see what we have here."

He took the knife and used it to rip the front of her shirt open.

Natalie cringed in her seat as she watched Liz's eyes fill up with tears.

"Nice. I'm going to tell you right now, that if you give me any trouble, I will take anything I want. Your face won't be the only thing that is bruised. Is that clear?"

Liz nodded.

"Can I trust you to take the duct tape off?"

Liz nodded yes.

Scott carefully took the tape off of Liz's mouth.

Liz took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"I have to go make a call. You two ladies have fun."

Liz watched him walk out of the room and focused her energy on Natalie.

"John said you had hired someone to do this, I just didn't want to believe that."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If he wouldn't have betrayed me, we wouldn't be sitting here in the first place."

"So much for personal responsibility…."

"You know what, I'm glad you're dragged into this now. "

"You're a piece of work Natalie. I feel sorry for Liam."

Natalie shot her a look. "Liam is loved deeply."

"If you gave a crap about your son, you wouldn't have done all of this."

"Don't you sit there and judge me. You don't know what it's like."

"Actually, I do. The difference between you and me is that instead of dwelling on who I can't be with, I try to focus on my children and move forward."

"Well, not all of us are like you; little miss perfect."

"I'm far from perfect Natalie. But what you have done is beyond wrong. Do you realize that because of your behavior all of our children might end up being motherless?"

Natalie knew she was right, but she still didn't want to hear it.

Scott walked into the room. "Our host will be here soon. Get ready for some fireworks, ladies."

Natalie and Liz looked at each other. They knew they were in big trouble.


	16. Chapter 16 – Reality Sucks

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 16 – Reality Sucks

Britt parked the car in the driveway. She saw Scott's truck and smiled. She walked through the door and saw the two women in the living room.

"The look on your face is priceless Natalie."

"You bitch."

"I learned it from you."

She turned and greeted Liz. "Glad you could join the party."

"Why?"

Britt smiled. "You should really learn to mind your own business. I didn't appreciate you sticking your nose into Patrick's love life. You are a big a reason that I lost him."

"Let me get this straight, you are taking my children's mother away over a guy?"

"You make it sound so shallow. I think I'm doing your boys a favor. And besides, I have a much better chance of getting with John with you out of the picture."

"You stay away from John." Natalie yelled.

"Are you really sitting there trying to tell me what to do?" She said walking over to Natalie. "You have got to be one of the bossiest people I have ever met."

Scott walked into the room. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi yourself." She said smiling at him.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"I'll fill you in later. Tomorrow is going to be quite the show."

"You're going to fry for this." Natalie said vehemently.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I won't be the one frying."

She smirked at Natalie as she grabbed Scott's arm and they walked out of the room.

"We've got to get out of here." Natalie said.

"And how do you propose that we do that?"

"I don't know. I could try and seduce Scott into helping us."

"Natalie, I think it's pretty safe to say that Scott is clearly not that into you."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Did John have any leads?"

"The last time I saw him, there were none."

Natalie could kick herself. Scott was way too thorough.

"So, basically we're screwed."

Natalie shut her eyes for a moment. She had to think of something.

John got off the phone with the Acura dealership, they were trying to track down the info for the car.

His phone rang. "McBain"

"Boss, we have a traffic light photo of Britt. We think she was headed into the mountains. I forwarded it to your email."

He clicked open the email and looked at the picture. There was a map of the area as well.

"Damn, that's a huge area to cover."

"I know. We're organizing several search parties. The problem is that they may not be able to get started until the morning."

There was no way John was going to wait until the morning.

"I'm going to go see if anyone has any information in that area. Maybe someone saw something."

"Okay, I'll keep you updated."

John hung up the phone. He had to get Liz back. He picked up the phone and ordered that a profile be done on Britt so that he knew who he was dealing with. It was mid-afternoon, by the time he could get to the cabin, it would be nightfall.

It was dinner time. Scott was in the kitchen cooking. The smell of food was driving Natalie crazy. She wished she had eaten something this morning.

Britt came out and sat down at the table. She knew the smell must be killing me.

Scott put a plate of food in front of her and she took a bite. She groaned. "This is delicious."

"Bitch." Natalie said under her breath.

"Did you say something Natalie?"

Natalie didn't respond.

"I didn't think so." She took another bite. "This is divine."

Scott smiled. "Thanks!"

They both ate in silence. After they were finished, Britt walked over and plopped onto the couch.

"That was crazy good. You weren't hungry, were you?"

Natalie and Liz ignored her.

"So that's how it's going to be? "

Britt's phone buzzed. She glanced down at it and laughed. It was the hospital.

"Are they stupid enough to think that I'd pick up the phone?"

"John is going to find us." Natalie said.

Britt laughed. "You think that John really gives a shit about you Natalie? You are so conceited."

"It doesn't matter how he feels towards me. He will do it for our son."

"Oh please. He's already replaced you with Liz. Liam would have been calling her mommy in no time."

Natalie glared at her.

"Your smugness was your downfall Natalie. You thought you had everything figured out. I think you underestimated John's tolerance for you and his love for Liz."

"He doesn't love her."

Britt chuckled. "Hold on. I want to show you something from earlier today."

She fiddled with her phone for a minute and brought up a video of John at a news conference.

_Report:_

_"This morning another victim was kidnapped. We believe it's directly related to the Natalie Buchanon case, and we're making every effort to find both women and return them to their families."_

_ "Lieutenant, who is the other victim?"_

_ "It's Nurse Elizabeth Webber."_

_There was some murmuring._

_ "We also have reason to believe that another doctor at the hospital may have been taken as well as we have not been able to locate her."_

_John answered a few more questions and then made one final statement. "I don't have any additional information at this time. I encourage whoever did this to release the women unharmed before it's too late. Elizabeth, if you are watching, I love you and I'm doing everything I can to get you back."_

_John walked away as camera's flashed and reporters hurled out questions._

_End Report:_

Britt smiled as she watched Natalie's face. "You see, he didn't even mention you."

Liz had smiled at John's words. She prayed that he would find them in time.

Britt got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I still have no idea what he sees in you."

"I'm not you. Isn't that good enough?" Liz said dryly.

"You're not the first woman that John has fooled."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I remember how Evangeline thought that John had more feelings for her than me."

"Funny you should mention her. John spoke of her to me. He said she had been one of his great loves but he was stupid and let her go."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "He still didn't love her like he loved me."

"Actually, he told me all about that and how he did love her but was just scared to say the words. It's also quite interesting that he never used the word love when he spoke of you."

"You're just saying that to try and hurt me. I will never believe it."

"Suit yourself. I could care less. Clearly, he doesn't have a problem saying it to me."

Britt listened to their conversation and smiled. Chalk one up to Liz, she thought to herself.

"Well ladies," she said walking back into the room, "it doesn't matter now because neither of you get to have him."

"Are you going to kill us?" Liz said quietly.

Britt smiled at both of them and left the room.

John was lost in thought as he drove to the little town. He was thinking about the press conference and hoped his little lie would throw Britt off. Maybe she wouldn't hurt them if she thought the police weren't on to her. He pulled into a gas station and spoke to the attendant.

He flashed his badge. "Hi, I have a few questions for you."

"Okay."

"Have you seen any of these people in the last few days?"

The man scanned the photos John placed onto the table. "No. But, I'm the night shift. The day shift person comes in at 7:00 a.m. You're welcome to come back then."

"Thanks! Is there a place to stay nearby?"

"I have a cabin about a mile away. You're welcome to stay there for the evening."

"Thanks! That would be great."

"Is this about those women who were missing?"

John nodded.

"I hope you find them."

"So do I." John said taking the key from the man. He wrote down the directions and headed out the door. "I'll see you at 7."


	17. Chapter 17 – On Fire

Chapter 17 – On Fire

The next morning Liz woke up to a sore neck and back. She struggled to get out of her constraints, but they wouldn't budge.

She looked up to Scott coming down the stairs.

"Hey there sunshine."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"You can hold it."

"I've been holding it. Please."

He went into the kitchen and got some scissors.

"I'm going to cut your legs loose. If you do anything to piss me off, I swear I will kill you."

Liz nodded.

He cut the duct tape off of her legs and Liz stretched them out. He helped her stand up and she fell against him. Her legs were a bit numb. He practically dragged her through the hallway to the bathroom and stood her up inside.

"Can you please cut my hands lose?"

He gave her a look.

"Please, I don't want to make a mess."

Scott cut her the duct tape off of her hands and then said, "I'll be right outside the door."

Liz nodded. When he closed the door she listened as he walked towards Natalie and she quietly locked it. She opened up the window, got the screen out, and then made a run for it.

Britt came running downstairs.

"Outside, get her!"

Scott ran out the front door and saw Liz running towards the woods and gave chase.

Liz was running and cursing because her legs wouldn't work fast enough when the weight of his body crushed hers.

"Stupid bitch."

They struggled as Liz kicked and clawed at him to try and get away. He finally flipped her over and started choking her out.

She passed and he scooped her up and brought her into the house. He dropped her onto the floor.

"Are you crazy? Why would you untie her?"

Natalie stared at them both in a panic. She wasn't sure if Liz was still alive and she could tell that this wasn't good.

"I made it a mistake. It won't happen again."

"Your damned right it won't."

With that, Britt held her gun up and shot Scott. His body went backwards and he crashed down to the ground.

Natalie started to cry. She knew Scott was her last chance of getting out of there alive.

"I am done with all of you bitches."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shut up." Britt screamed.

Natalie heard her rattling around in the kitchen and then everything went quiet.

John went back to the store and gave the key back to the man.

"Thanks for the hospitality."

"You're welcome. This is Mike. He's the day shift person."

John shook hands with him. "Do you recognize any of these people?"

He looked closely. "I think she came by here yesterday. She got some gas and some groceries. I asked her where she was headed but she didn't say."

"Was she alone?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes. I think so."

"Did you see what direction she was headed in?"

The man stepped outside and pointed to a road.

"Is there a lot of houses out that way?"

They walked out a little further.

"Dear God." The older man said.

They watched as smoke was rising above the trees.

"Call the fire department. I'm going to head up there."

"Take Mike with you. He's familiar with the area."

John felt sick to his stomach as he dove into the car. Mike hopped into the passenger seat and they sped off.

Natalie watched Britt walk towards the door.

"It might get a little hot in here." She said as she walked out.

Natalie started to panic. "Britt, please don't."

But, Britt was gone. She hoped in the car and drove the opposite direction.

Natalie started yelling for Liz, but she hadn't moved. She was balling her eyes out as an explosion rocked the kitchen. Smoke was billowing out towards her. She tried to move in the chair but ended up toppling over. The smoke started filling up the room as she started to feel the heat. She tried to edge towards the couch to use it as a buffer but she couldn't make it. She stared at the front door hoping someone who see the smoke and find them. Finally, she passed out.

With Mike's help, John finally found the road to the house. They could see the flames shooting out the backside as they came around the bend. John parked the car in the front and they both ran to the house. They both forced the door open. John saw three bodies. He grabbed Liz and handed her off to Mike. He saw Natalie and started towards her when there was this really strange noise. John turned around and dove through the front door just as the 2nd explosion hit. He was thrown and knocked unconscious. Mike had put Liz in the car and made sure she was still breathing. He dragged John towards the car. He took his pulse and saw he was still breathing. A police car pulled up and they called for a helicopter. It was close by, so they both kept checking to make sure John and Liz were breathing until it got there. They were transported to general hospital since they were the closest trauma unit.

Epiphany was shocked to see Liz and John and got them both into a room. John was awake within an hour. He had some bruised ribs and he was really sore and banged up, but he was going to be okay.

Liz was still unconscious and she had suffered from smoke inhalation. She also had a concussion.

"Hey."

"Felix. It's good to see you."

"You too. I hear you saved my girl."

"You're girl?"

Felix laughed. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. How is she?"

"She's still not awake. But her oxygen levels are better".

"Can I see her?"

"Let me see if I can find some wheels."

Felix left and came back with a wheel chair. "Hop in."

With Felix's help, John slowly eased his way off the bed and into the chair. Felix pushed him to Liz's room and left him in there.

"Hey beautiful, it's John. Please wake up and look at me."

She didn't move.

"Please Liz. I need you to wake up. You're safe now."

He saw the marks on her neck and put his head down. He started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

He jerked his head up and grabbed her hand. "Hey. You okay?"

She nodded and coughed. Her throat was a bit sore.

"You're going to be okay. You just have smoke inhalation and you're dehydrated."

She nodded and Patrick walked in.

"Hello there. Nice to see my favorite OR nurse is wide awake."

He checked her eyes and read her chart.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and my throat hurts."

"Well, you're numbers are looking a lot better."

Liz smiled.

"Mr. McBain, you'll probably be able to leave by this evening."

"Nice."

"I'll check up on you a little later." Patrick said smiling and walking out the room.

"See, I told you that you were going to be fine."

"John, did you get Natalie?"

John looked away. It killed him every time he thought about it. "No, there was a 2nd explosion."

"I'm sorry."

"I feel like crap that I didn't believe her."

"Um, actually Natalie did set all of that up. She was faking it, but Britt had other plans."

"I knew it."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to call the station and have them put an APB out on her in case she got away."


	18. Chapter 18 – Change of Plan

**A/N Thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter 18 – Change of Plan

Britt made herself comfortable in the cabin. There were no news reports on anyone dying in the fire. She thought it was kind of strange. She made herself a snack and sat down. She figured that she would reappear in town in a few days and then start making herself available to John.

Anna went to the hospital to visit John. "Glad to see you're still among the living."

"Thanks. It's good to see you too."

They hugged.

"The press wants an update about the fire. I wanted to see how you wanted to play this."

"I've been thinking about it. I think we should say there were no survivors."

"Why, you really think Britt will buy that and come back here?"

"I think she's counting on it. According to Liz, Britt was planning on making a play for me. I could go along with it for a while and then we can lower the boom on her."

"Okay. But, what about Liz's family?"

"Give me a half hour before you release the statement so Liz can call a few people."

"Where are her kids?"

"They are safe. We'll just have to make sure they are kept away until Britt is arrested."

"Well, what do you think about having Liz pretend to be in a coma?"

"To draw her out you mean? I guess we could but, I don't want to put Liz in anymore danger."

"What about the hospital staff?"

"Epiphany is having a meeting with them about it. I think they all hated Britt anyway. So, I'm sure that they will be on board."

"What about the girl that switched places with her?"

"She's on suspension actually for something else she did wrong. She has no idea Liz is alive."

"Well, it sounds like you've thought of everything. You have a half hour. Good luck."

Anna left the room and John called Liz's room.

"Webber residence." Feliz said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I will looking for someone else."

"Very funny. "

"Put Liz on."

John waited for a second.

"Hey."

John explained everything to her and she agreed to make some calls. Now, all they could do is wait.

John was released from the hospital and drove to Liz's house.

"Viki?"

Viki came out of the kitchen. "Hello John. Liam is down for a nap."

"How are you doing?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that."

"You know what I mean."

Viki's eyes filled with tears. "It's hard. I miss her. I know she changed over the last few years but she was still my daughter."

"I know." He said taking her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Viki pulled back and wiped her face. "How's Liz?"

"She's okay. Hopefully, she'll be able to come home tomorrow. It turns out she had a light concussion too so they are keeping her today as a precaution. Listen, Anna is going to be doing a press conference and she's going to say there were no survivors."

"How come?"

"Britt is still out there and I think we can catch her if she thinks Liz is dead."

Viki nodded. "John, after all of this is finished, I still want to be a part of Liam's life you know."

"I know, and you will be. We'll figure out something so you can see him more."

"Well, you know, I'm retired now. I could come spend time here."

"I would love that and I know Liam will too."

"Good. I'm going to stick around for a while. I rented a house a block over. I've already sent for some of my things."

"Wow, that is great. Do you need help with anything?"

"No. It's all taken care of. Actually, Jessica is going to come and stay with me for a few weeks. She didn't want me to be alone."

"That's great. I can't wait to see her and Bree."

Viki smiled. "Why don't you go see him? I'm sure he'll be glad to see his dad."

John nodded and went upstairs. He went into the boy's room and sat on the floor next to the bed. Liz had brought Liam a little car bed so that he had a place to sleep besides the floor.

"Hey buddy." John said picking him up.

Liam opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. When he saw his dad he lit up and let out a squeal.

John smiled and gave him a hug. He took him downstairs and sat on the couch next to Viki. He was beyond happy to be holding Liam.

The next day, John brought Liz home. She was still feeling sluggish and was coughing a little, but she was doing much better.

Viki made her some lunch and sat with her while John changed Liam.

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and achy."

Viki got up and got a blanket and pillow. "Why don't you lie down and relax."

"Thank you."

Viki smiled. "You're welcome. I'm really sorry that Natalie started all of this mess."

"I know. But, she really didn't mean to involve me. That was all on Britt. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Viki patted her hand. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door. Viki answered it. It was Anna.

"Hello. Is John here?"

"Yes, come in."

Anna glanced around and saw Liz.

"Liz how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm just wiped out. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I came here because I wanted to talk to John about moving you."

Viki interjected. "Moving her where? I don't think it would be good that she's on her own right now."

Liz smiled at Viki's kindness. John walked up behind them and handed Liam to Vicky. When he saw Liz he broke out in a big smile so they sat him next to her.

"I don't know if I want to let her out of my sight."

"John, I'm scared the neighbors will see her or that Britt will come here looking for you and see her."

"What do you suggest?"

"We could put her in a hotel."

Viki spoke up again. "Nonsense, I just moved in a block away. She can stay with me and my daughter."

Everyone looked over at Viki.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, that way I can keep an eye on her. I'm not letting the boys lose her after all she's been through."

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll move her as soon as soon as it's dark."

They all nodded in agreement. Even Liam threw his two cents in with a little squeal.


	19. Chapter 19 - Introductions

**A/N – Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 19 - Introductions

Liz walked into Viki's house. It was nice. Bree immediately ran up to her.

"Hi, I'm Bree."

Liz smiled. "Hello, I'm Liz."

She ran past her and up the steps. Jessica came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, you must be Liz."

"Yes."

"I'm Jessica, Natalie's sister."

Liz could see the look of pain on her face when she said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault."

They were interrupted by Viki coming through the door with Liam and an officer.

Liam lunged for Liz and she grabbed him.

"Oh my goodness, he's so big." Jessica said smiling at Liam.

Liz smiled and leaned towards Jessica. "You want to go to your Aunt Jessica?"

Jessica held out her arms and Liam went willingly.

Viki smiled and took a picture to show Clint.

"Liz, let me show you your room."

Viki led her towards the back of the house. There was a guest room next to a den. She showed her where everything was.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem. Come on, let me show you the rest of the house."

Viki showed her around and then they all settled into the living room.

They watched Bree and Liam play and chatted. Liz's phone rang and she went into the kitchen to take it.

"Hello handsome."

John smiled. "Hi, how's everything going?"

"It's great. Viki is really nice and so is Jessica. It's nice having the girls outnumber the boys for once."

"Poor Liam, I kind of feel guilty."

"That flirt, he hasn't plenty of fun with all the girls."

"That's my boy."

"Any leads on Britt?"

"No. But, hopefully she'll see the news report in the morning and it will smoke her out."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She heard someone call out John's name.

"Gotta go, love you." He said hanging up the phone.

Liz smiled and walked back into the living room.

"That was John."

"Any new updates?"

"No, they are releasing the news report in the morning."

"Well, is anyone hungry?"

Bree yelled. "Me"

Liam followed her lead with a big scream making them all laugh.

They gathered in the kitchen for dinner.

Liz excused herself after they got all the kids settled and into bed.

"She seems really nice."

Viki nodded. "She is."

"Doesn't seem like John's type though."

"Does he really have a type?"

Jessica smirked. "Maybe not."

"You don't like her?"

"No, it's not that. It's just Natalie's gone and she's here taking her place."

"Jessica, it's not like that. Liz has been great with Liam. She has 2 sons herself and she has gone out of her way to make sure Liam is cared for."

Jessica shrugged. "I guess. I'll try to give her a chance."

Viki hugged her. "Thank you. I know this is hard."

* * *

The morning seemed to come around fast. Britt went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She flipped on the television and saw Anna Devane was giving releasing a statement.

_I regret to report that there were no survivors in the fire on Llantano mountain. All occupants of the house were killed. We can't release all of the names, pending notification, but we can confirm that Natalie Buchanon and Scott Williams were killed. _

Britt turned off the television. She smiled at the thought that everyone had died. She planned to stay away one more day.

* * *

The next day, Britt showed up at the hospital for work.

"You're back." Epiphany said matter of fact.

"Yes, try to not look so disappointed."

Epiphany rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Some things never change." Britt whispered under her breath.

She worked through the day and then decided to do something bold. She changed and went over to Liz's house.

* * *

John heard the knock on the door. He peeked out and saw Britt's car and smiled. He opened the door.

"Hi John."

"Britt, what brings you over here?"

"I just got back from vacation and I heard what happened. May I come in?"

John opened the door wider so she could come in.

She looked around. The house was pretty messy and John looked a wreck.

"Where's Liam?"

"He's with his grandmother. I needed some time."

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear that Liz was killed. I had heard about her kidnapping."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's all over the internet."

John nodded.

"How are you doing?"

John sighed. "It's been really hard." He said taking a swig of beer.

"Why don't you let me help you clean up a little?" She said standing up.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's no problem really."

She grabbed a few plates and walked into the kitchen. John smiled up at the camera which was hidden on the hutch.

At the station, Anna and Dante were watching the monitor closely.

John walked into the kitchen and sat down. He had left his beer in the living room.

"Let me get it."

Britt walked back into the living room. She grabbed something out of her pocket and poured some kind of powder into John's beer and swirled it.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Dante said.

Anna nodded. "Text him."

Dante quickly texted John.

* * *

John looked at his phone and saw the warning. He quickly erased it and looked up into the camera.

Britt walked into the room and John pretended to drink.

He stood up and went next to sink as she washed dishes. At one point, she walked back into the living room and John poured most of his drink down the drain. He then pretended he had guzzled it when she came back in.

Britt smiled at him. "Thirsty?"

"A little."

He smiled and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Britt came up behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"That feels nice. I've been so tired." He said yawning.

"Just relax."

John pretended to get drowsy and started to nod off.

"Why don't you let me take you to your room?"

He nodded and pointed down the hallway. She struggled to get him moving and then managed to maneuver him down the hallway.

* * *

"Did we put a camera in that room?" Anna said.

"Shit, I don't think so."

They watched them go down the hall and then lost of sight of them.

"What should we do?"

Anna thought for a minute. "Just keep an eye out. John can take care of himself."

* * *

John sat on the bed. Britt managed to get his shirt off and gave up on the pants. John didn't make it easy for her. She got him in bed and then took off her clothes and crawled in behind him. It almost made John sick to feel her against him.

He eventually felt her fall asleep and so did he.

When he woke up in the morning, he purposely rolled over to see her.

"Good morning."

He sat up in a panic. "What happened?" He said grabbing his head.

"You had a lot to drink."

"I don't remember anything."

Britt sat up and let the sheet fall from her body allowing John to see her chest.

"Did we….?"

"Have sex. Yes."

He stared at her. He couldn't believe she was such a great liar.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay. We're adults. Let me go get you some coffee."

She got out of bed and purposely stretched so he could see her body and then threw his shirt on.

John made a face and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He texted Dante that he was okay and then deleted it.

He grabbed another shirt and put it on and then walked into the living room.

A/N – Thanks for the review!

Chapter 19

Liz walked into Viki's house. It was nice. Bree immediately ran up to her.

"Hi, I'm Bree."

Liz smiled. "Hello, I'm Liz."

She ran past her and up the steps. Jessica came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, you must be Liz."

"Yes."

"I'm Jessica, Natalie's sister."

Liz could see the look of pain on her face when she said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault."

They were interrupted by Viki coming through the door with Liam and an officer.

Liam lunged for Liz and she grabbed him.

"Oh my goodness, he's so big." Jessica said smiling at Liam.

Liz smiled and leaned towards Jessica. "You want to go to your Aunt Jessica?"

Jessica held out her arms and Liam went willingly.

Viki smiled and took a picture to show Clint.

"Liz, let me show you your room."

Viki led her towards the back of the house. There was a guest room next to a den. She showed her where everything was.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem. Come on, let me show you the rest of the house."

Viki showed her around and then they all settled into the living room.

They watched Bree and Liam play and chatted. Liz's phone rang and she went into the kitchen to take it.

"Hello handsome."

John smiled. "Hi, how's everything going?"

"It's great. Viki is really nice and so is Jessica. It's nice having the girls outnumber the boys for once."

"Poor Liam, I kind of feel guilty."

"That flirt, he hasn't plenty of fun with all the girls."

"That's my boy."

"Any leads on Britt?"

"No. But, hopefully she'll see the news report in the morning and it will smoke her out."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She heard someone call out John's name.

"Gotta go, love you." He said hanging up the phone.

Liz smiled and walked back into the living room.

"That was John."

"Any new updates?"

"No, they are releasing the news report in the morning."

"Well, is anyone hungry?"

Bree yelled. "Me"

Liam followed her lead with a big scream making them all laugh.

They gathered in the kitchen for dinner.

Liz excused herself after they got all the kids settled and into bed.

"She seems really nice."

Viki nodded. "She is."

"Doesn't seem like John's type though."

"Does he really have a type?"

Jessica smirked. "Maybe not."

"You don't like her?"

"No, it's not that. It's just Natalie's gone and she's here taking her place."

"Jessica, it's not like that. Liz has been great with Liam. She has 2 sons herself and she has gone out of her way to make sure Liam is cared for."

Jessica shrugged. "I guess. I'll try to give her a chance."

Viki hugged her. "Thank you. I know this is hard."

The morning seemed to come around fast. Britt went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She flipped on the television and saw Anna Devane was giving releasing a statement.

_I regret to report that there were no survivors in the fire on Llantano mountain. All occupants of the house were killed. We can't release all of the names, pending notification, but we can confirm that Natalie Buchanon and Scott Williams were killed. _

Britt turned off the television. She smiled at the thought that everyone had died. She planned to stay away one more day.

The next day, Britt showed up at the hospital for work.

"You're back." Epiphany said matter of fact.

"Yes, try to not look so disappointed."

Epiphany rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Some things never change." Britt whispered under her breath.

She worked through the day and then decided to do something bold. She changed and went over to Liz's house.

John heard the knock on the door. He peeked out and saw Britt's car and smiled. He opened the door.

"Hi John."

"Britt, what brings you over here?"

"I just got back from vacation and I heard what happened. May I come in?"

John opened the door wider so she could come in.

She looked around. The house was pretty messy and John looked a wreck.

"Where's Liam?"

"He's with his grandmother. I needed some time."

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear that Liz was killed. I had heard about her kidnapping."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's all over the internet."

John nodded.

"How are you doing?"

John sighed. "It's been really hard." He said taking a swig of beer.

"Why don't you let me help you clean up a little?" She said standing up.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's no problem really."

She grabbed a few plates and walked into the kitchen. John smiled up at the camera which was hidden on the hutch.

At the station, Anna and Dante were watching the monitor closely.

John walked into the kitchen and sat down. He had left his beer in the living room.

"Let me get it."

Britt walked back into the living room. She grabbed something out of her pocket and poured some kind of powder into John's beer and swirled it.

"Did you see that?" Dante said.

Anna nodded. "Text him."

Dante quickly texted John.

John looked at his phone and saw the warning. He quickly erased it and looked up into the camera.

Britt walked into the room and John pretended to drink.

He stood up and went next to sink as she washed dishes. At one point, she walked back into the living room and John poured most of his drink down the drain. He then pretended he had guzzled it when she came back in.

Britt smiled at him. "Thirsty?"

"A little."

He smiled and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Britt came up behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"That feels nice. I've been so tired." He said yawning.

"Just relax."

John pretended to get drowsy and started to nod off.

"Why don't you let me take you to your room?"

He nodded and pointed down the hallway. She struggled to get him moving and then managed to maneuver him down the hallway.

"Did we put a camera in that room?" Anna said.

"Shit, I don't think so."

They watched them go down the hall and then lost of sight of them.

"What should we do?"

Anna thought for a minute. "Just keep an eye out. John can take care of himself."

John sat on the bed. Britt managed to get his shirt off and gave up on the pants. John didn't make it easy for her. She got him in bed and then took off her clothes and crawled in behind him. It almost made John sick to feel her against him.

He eventually felt her fall asleep and so did he.

When he woke up in the morning, he purposely rolled over to see her.

"Good morning."

He sat up in a panic. "What happened?" He said grabbing his head.

"You had a lot to drink."

"I don't remember anything."

Britt sat up and let the sheet fall from her body allowing John to see her chest.

"Did we….?"

"Have sex. Yes."

He stared at her. He couldn't believe she was such a great liar.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay. We're adults. Let me go get you some coffee."

She got out of bed and purposely stretched so he could see her body and then threw his shirt on.

John made a face and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He texted Dante that he was okay and then deleted it.

He grabbed another shirt and put it on and then walked into the living room.


	20. Chapter 20 - Not so Secret Anymore

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 20 - Not so Secret Anymore

Dante showed Anna the text and then pointed to the monitor.

Anna was relieved to see John.

"Look, I have to go to work." Britt said handing him the coffee. "Maybe I could come over and make dinner and we can talk."

John smiled. "Sounds good."

He watched her leave and then called Anna.

"Hey, it's John."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Well according to her, we slept together."

Anna laughed. "In her dreams."

John smiled. "So, what's next? Do we toy with her for a few days?"

"Yes. It will buy us some time. We need to find proof that she was the one that started the fire. At least, we can add drugging an officer to her list."

"Is that really an official crime?"

Anna laughed. "How can you be so cheeky this early in the morning?"

"I'm feeling good. I can't wait to put that bitch away."

Anna smiled and hung up the phone.

Jessica watched Liz walk into the living room. Liam squealed as she walked up to him.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened in the cabin."

Liz looked up at her surprised.

"Please, I need to know."

Liz put Liam back down on the blanket and then told Jessica everything.

"It was brave of you to try an escape like that."

"I don't know. I think it was incredibly stupid."

Jessica shook her head. "You saw a chance and took it. You're a fighter. Natalie was a fighter too."

"She really loved Liam. No matter what happened, I never want him to lose his mother."

Jessica stared at her. All she could think was that Natalie probably hated Liz. She was way too nice.

Liz's phone rang.

"Good morning gorgeous." John said smiling.

His voice almost made her swoon. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Likewise."

Jessica could tell it was John and went back into the kitchen.

"How's it going?"

"It's fine."

"Is Jessica behaving?"

"She's been….nice."

John smiled at her political correctness.

"I'm hoping it won't be much longer."

"Me too."

"I don't think I can go that much longer without…." He paused as Liz blushed. "Let's just say after the dream I had about you last night, I'm looking forward to making it a reality."

"Now that's something I'll look forward too."

"By the way, nice outfit…."

Liz looked around. "You can see me?"

"Just in the living room."

Liz blew him a kiss.

"Thank you."

An officer came into his office snapping John out of it. He put his hand over the phone and gave him some directions and then went back to Liz.

"Sorry about that."

"How is Britt behaving?"

"She'll definitely be on the naughty list this year but I can handle her."

"Be careful John, don't underestimate her."

"I won't. I have to go but if I can, I'll give you a call later."

"Love you."

He smiled. "Love you more."

Liz smiled and hung up the phone.

"That John was always a smooth one with the ladies." Jessica said walking into the room.

Liz blushed. "He has that double combo, gorgeous eyes and a very sexy voice."

Jessica smiled. "At first I really didn't get why my sister was so hung up on John. But, then during one of their breaks, I saw him with another woman and I got the appeal."

"I think John's come a long way".

"Well, I hope he has gotten over his commitment phobia. From the smile on your face, I'm guessing that maybe he has."

"We haven't been together for a really long time, but I've enjoyed every minute of it."

"Trust me, if he's already telling you that he loves you, you're light years ahead of his previous relationships."

Liz smiled.

Bree ran into the room. "Mommy, I spilled on my dress."

"It's okay baby, let's get you cleaned up."

Liz watched them walk out the room. She was glad that she had gotten to talk to Jessica more, but she still didn't think Jessica cared for her.

Britt watched Viki walk into the hospital.

Viki walked up to the nurse's station. "I'm looking for Dr. Warren."

The nurse gave her some directions and Vicky went into his office.

Britt hadn't realized she was back in town. This could mess up her plans.

She waited until she saw the office door open and she darted on the elevator. She went down to her car and pulled it outside the parking structure. She then waited for Vicky to exit and followed her.

To Britt's surprise, she didn't go to John's house but a few blocks away. She wrote down the address so she wouldn't forget and then drove back to the hospital.

"John, I was wondering if we could have dinner."

John sighed. "I don't know if I'd really be good company."

Anna smacked him on the shoulder. John mouthed the word, 'Ow'.

"Well, how about I bring over some dinner. I don't think you should really be alone tonight."

"Okay. I guess that's fine."

"Great, I'll see you at 6:30?"

John hung up the phone. "Why did you hit me?"

"I guess I doubted you for a second, won't happen again." Anna said smiling.

"You think it's safe to eat her food?"

"Well, I doubt she'd poison it if she was going to eat it too."

"True."

"What are you going to do after dinner?"

"Well, that is where you come in. I'm going to let her seduce me. I'll kiss her and then you need to call and interrupt me on the house phone. I'll get called away, and I want to see what she does on the monitors."

"Sounds good."

"If Liz ever sees these tapes, she's gonna kick your ass." Dante said behind him.

"Are you planning on blackmailing me?"

Dante laughed. "Hmmm it's tempting."

Anna laughed. "Dante, just make sure they are never destroyed. I know sometime in the near future, I'm going to have to rein him in….."

John shook his head. "Always the comedians…."

"So does it bother you that John has to kiss up to this Britt person?" Jessica said walking back into the living room.

"Not really. It's not like he's into her."

"Suppose he has to sleep with her."

"I don't think John would let it get that far."

"He may not have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"She probably fights dirty. She's probably one of those I'll drug the drinks to get what I want kind of girl."

"I think John can handle himself."

Jessica made a face and turned away.

"Jessica, I'm starting to get the feeling that you're not really happy that John is with me."

Jessica gave her a surprised look. "I'm sorry if you feel that way." She got up from the couch and went upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21 - Escape

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 21 - Escape

John pulled up to the house. He went inside and grabbed a beer. About 5 minutes later, Britt arrived.

"I hope you like Chinese." She said carrying a bunch of bags.

He helped her with them and they went into the dining room. She dished out some food and got comfy.

"Where's Liam?"

"He's with Viki again."

"Well, that's pretty convenient for you that she's staying in town."

"Yes, I think she feels like she's still a little close to Natalie that way."

Britt nodded. "It must be really hard for her."

John nodded. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, just working. "

"What made you want to be a obgyn?"

"I was fascinated with genetics and stem cell research. Then I figured out that maybe I was more suited to be on the other side of that and I just fell into it."

John took a swig of his beer.

"What made you want to be a cop?"

"My dad was a cop. It went from there."

"I see."

They cleaned up and went into the living room.

"Is it weird for you staying in this house?"

John got quiet. "A little bit. But, I miss her so I feel like she's still with me." He said tearing up.

Britt leaned over and wiped the tear.

"I'm kind of embarrassed now."

"Don't be." She said lying on his chest.

He put his arm around her as she held him. It was all John could do to pretend he liked it.

She pulled back and touched his face. John closed his eyes and thought about Liz. She pulled his head down closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her and then John kissed her so hard it took Britt's breath away.

* * *

"Ughhhh….." Dante groaned.

"It feels so dirty." Anna said shaking like she had the chills.

"He's going to need some serious Listerine; maybe Hazmat."

They giggled.

* * *

John pulled back and jumped up from the couch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Britt was so flustered she couldn't even speak.

John went into the bathroom and shut the door. His phone was vibrating.

"Dude, are you alright?" Dante texted.

"No man…. I better get a raise for this."

Anna read the text and laughed. "Tell him that he'll get a raise when she goes down."

John read the text and almost gagged. "Please don't mention going down…don't let Anna read that."

Dante busted out laughing as Anna tried to grab his phone to see what John wrote. He finally jumped up and ran out the room.

* * *

John went back into the living room.

"I'm sorry…."

"No, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

He sat back next to her.

"It's okay."

His phone rang.

"Hello… I'll be right there."

He jumped up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I have to identity a perp."

He ran to the door. "Stay here, I should be right back."

She smiled. "Okay."

Britt watched him close the door and she jumped up and cheered. She really thought she had John where she wanted him.

She looked around the house. There was a picture of Elizabeth and the boys on the hutch.

"I hope you're watching this Elizabeth. I told you that I'd take care of John for you. I'm sure once he has me bed, you'll be a distant memory."

* * *

Anna wanted to smack her through the screen.

John walked in the room. "Anything eventful?"

"Nope…..wait…."

"She's going to the door."

John went pale. "Shit, I forgot Viki was bringing Liam over."

John ran back out of the room.

* * *

Viki was putting her key in when the door opened.

"Oh…hello." She said confused.

"Hi, Liam. You must be Viki."

Viki walked inside.

"I'm Britt."

Viki faked a smile. "Where's John?"

"He had to run to the station, he'll be right back."

Viki went over to the couch and sat down. "You don't mind if I wait for him, do you?"

"No, make yourself comfortable."

Viki handed Liam a toy.

"John told me that you were helping out with Liam. I'm really sorry about your daughter."

Viki wanted to smack her.

"Thank you. You know, John has never mentioned you before. Do you work with him?"

Britt smiled. "No, I'm just a good friend. I'm a doctor over at General Hospital."

"Oh, I see."

John came running into the house.

"I'm back."

They both turned and looked at him.

"Viki, I'm sorry. I forgot."

He went over to her and picked up Liam.

Britt smiled. "He's so cute."

John smiled.

"Well, I don't want to overstay my welcome. John, thanks for dinner." Britt said walking over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

John turned to Viki.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a schmuck."

"It's okay John. I was fine. Are you any closer in getting some evidence?"

John sighed. "I don't know. I hope so. This is the worst assignment ever." He said looking up at the cameras.

"Do you think it's a problem that she knows that I'm here?"

"No. It's okay. I don't think she suspects anything."

John lifted Liam in the air which caused him to giggle loudly.

"How's Liz?"

Viki smiled. "She's good."

"I can't wait until this is over."

John played with Liam for a while and then Viki left with Liam.

John called Anna. "Hey"

"Hello. Did you wash your mouth out with bleach?"

John chuckled. "Pretty much, anything new?"

"The forensics haven't come back yet. We're trying."

John sighed. "I miss my girl Anna."

"I had an idea about that. A car should be pulling up any minute, get in."

Anna hung up.

John peeked out the window, a few minutes later a black car pulled up. He locked up the house and got inside. The driver said nothing. They drove for about a half hour.

"Get out. Go inside."

John opened the door. He got out and stood there as the car took off. He walked down the long driveway and up to the front door. He knocked but no one answered so he tried the knob. He turned it and let himself in. He locked the door behind him. He checked around and finally came to a door that was closed. He opened it and there were candles everywhere. He smiled and walked inside.

Liz was lying on the bed in a little negligee.

"Hi" He said grinning.

Liz gave him a smoldering look. "Are you just going to stand there?"

John walked across the room towards her. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He stepped out of his shoes. But, he never lost eye contact with her. He climbed onto the bed next to her.

"You look beautiful."

He kissed her slowly. He pulled back to look at her for a minute. "I can't believe you're here."

She started kissing him as he ran his hands down her body making her skin tingle. He pulled her into him as he ravished her lips and mouth with his tongue. Liz moaned as John kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. He sensuously kissed her body as he removed her negligee and explored what was underneath. He caressed her skin and sucked and kissed her until she was shuddering beneath his hands. He made love to her slowly and purposefully, until they both lay quivering in each other's arms.

"God I missed you."

She signed. "I really miss you too."

He tried to memorize every part of her face and body knowing they had to part in the morning.

"I think Jessica hates me."

John chuckled. "Don't worry about her. You'll be out of there soon."

Liz nodded. "It feels so good to be in your arms.

"I know. "

"So, how was your date with Britt?"

"Let's just say I'm going to probably need psychotherapy after this."

She giggled then grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She flitted her tongue around his mouth and sucked on his tongue and lips. "Did that help?"

John grinned. "I think that may have done the trick."

She felt his erection and smiled. "That did do the trick."

She got up and went towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

She bent over and turned on the shower and as she stood back up, she felt him behind her.

He pushed her up against the wall face first. He grinded into her and moved his hands around the front of her body. He felt her moan as he explored her with his fingers and kissed her neck.

The bathroom was beginning to steam up. John grabbed her and spun her around. He picked her up and she tightened her legs around his hips. He attacked her lips and kissed her deeply and sensuously.

He spun them around and he found the counter. He slid things aside and put her down as he sucked her nipples and touched her clit making her moan loudly. He pulled her hips forward and started to thrust into her as she cried out. He pounded her harder and harder until she yelled his name and then he pulled her into him and lifted her up. He moved them into the shower. He kissed her deeply as the water ran down their bodies and then he pressed her into the wall as he continued to move inside her. He finally felt her body shudder and he continued to relentlessly move back and forth until he started to feel her quiver and moan and he felt the release run through his body. He kissed her gently and then put her back down and they held each other under the water.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

They finished showering and then they dried each other off. He took her hand and they went back to the bed and cuddled. Liz fell asleep first. He listened to her shallow breathing become deeper. He was going to hate the morning. He didn't want their night together to end.


	22. Chapter 22 – The Morning After

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 22 – The Morning After

Liz woke up in his arms and it felt so good. She had missed him so much.

"Tell me it isn't morning." He said pulling her closer.

"Ok, it's not morning."

He smiled.

"Last night was wonderful."

"I agree. It was the best surprise I've had in a long time." John said stroking her hair.

John's phone rang. He groaned.

Liz jumped up to use the bathroom.

He reached over and picked it up.

"McBain."

"Alright Mr. Romance, you have one hour, make it count." Dante said.

"Can I pretend it's a bad connection?"

"Nope, in one hour 2 cars will be in that drive way and you both need to get in them. Don't make me come out there."

"Fine." John said closing the phone. "Be right back."

John went and used the bathroom and came back.

"We have one hour, got any ideas how we should pass the time?"

Liz smiled. "We could talk politics."

John smiled. He sucked on her bottom lip for a second. "We could do that."

He kissed her deeply as he touched her body.

Liz's body started to react to his touch as she pulled away from his mouth and moaned.

"You sure that is what you'd rather do?" John said wickedly.

Liz could only shake her head no as she was succumbing to the waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

"Please…..now." She managed to cry out.

John smiled mischievously and started teasing her nipples with his tongue. He moved down her body and started to hum on her clit until Liz was making so much noise that he didn't think he could possibly be more turned on.

He climbed on top of her and entered her slowly as she clamped her legs around his hips. Liz couldn't hold on for long. Her body shuddered and shook as the orgasm rushed through her body. John started going faster and faster until he finally released and fell on top of her.

He kissed her long and hard.

"That was amazing." Liz said smiling up at him.

"You're amazing." He said kissing her again. "Let's go take a shower."

She smiled and they got up and went into the bathroom.

* * *

John walked into the station. Dante tried to signal him that Britt was in his office by making crazy faces, but John just laughed cause he had no idea what he was doing. He walked into his office and Britt was waiting there.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"I stopped by your house to drop off breakfast, but you weren't there. So, I called the station and they said you were on a call. I figured I'd just wait a few minutes and see if you showed up."

"Well, that was really nice of you."

She handed him the bag.

John opened it and sniffed inside. "Smells good."

"I was wondering if I could see you again tonight?"

"That would be great."

She stood up. "See you at 7:00?"

John smiled and nodded.

He watched her walk out.

Dante came into the room and closed the door.

"I see your stalker isn't wasting any time."

John sighed. "I know."

"Just how far are you willing to take this?"

"Not that far….."

Dante chuckled. "Just checking."

Anna walked in. "How's Liz?"

"As beautiful as ever…."

Anna smiled.

"What happened with forensics?"

"Inconclusive."

"Damn."

Anna handed him the paper. "What should we do next?"

John thought for a moment. "I have a plan."

* * *

John waited for Britt as he thought about what he was about to do. It could go very badly, but they had to do something or she was about to get away with murder.

He heard the knock on the door.

"It's open."

Britt came in with some bags.

"Hey." She said smiling.

John smiled back. He grabbed the bags from her hands and they went into the kitchen.

They ate and then went back into the living room.

"So, you were really quiet tonight." Britt said rubbing his back.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

He looked at her solemnly. "I don't know if I should."

"You can tell me anything."

He looked away. "It's just something that isn't out publically. So….."

"Oh…." Britt had a million thoughts running through her mind. "Is it about what happened to Natalie?"

John looked at her again and nodded.

"You know, you can tell me. I promise I won't breathe a word of it."

John sighed for effect. "A package arrived at the station today. It had a key in it and a note. It was from Natalie."

Britt swallowed hard but tried to contain her shock. "Really? That seems kind of cryptic. What was in the note?"

"It just said that if something happens to her to open the box and it will answer all of our questions."

"Well did she say where to find it?"

"No. It's really weird but the paper is torn. So, we're looking everywhere to find this box she left."

"Wow, do you think it really exists?"

"What, you don't?"

"Well, from what I read, she seemed to be a little unstable."

"Maybe," he stood up, "be right back.

She watched John walk into the bathroom. When the door shut, she said "Fucking Natalie" and punched the pillow on the couch. Britt was pissed. She couldn't believe that Natalie could bring her down from the grave. She had to find that box.

John back from the bathroom.

"Well, I'm really tired. I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry to see you go."

"Thanks for letting me come over."

"You're welcome." He said walking her to the door.

She kissed him on the cheek and left.

John waited for her car to pull out and called Anna.

"Did you get that?"

"Yes, she was not happy at all."

"Awesome."

"Are you tailing her?"

"Yup. Let's see where she leads us."

John smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

Britt called the hospital and told them that she'd be late. She went back to her apartment and tore it apart looking for a box. She thought about where Natalie could have hid it, and she thought about Viki.

Britt knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Where is she now?" John asked Anna.

"She just pulled into General Hospital."

"Okay. We'll see what she does tonight."

* * *

Britt left the hospital and hopped into her car. About half way home, she noticed that she was being followed. She parked her car at her house, changed, and went out the back door. She went into the alley and waited for the cab to pick her up. She had him take her to a car rental place. She filled out the paperwork and then headed towards Viki's. She parked down the street and used some binoculars. She saw Viki pull up in the driveway with groceries. The door opened before she entered and Britt got the shock of her life. It was Elizabeth.


	23. Chapter 23 – The Chase

**A/N – Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I almost stopped writing this one cause it wasn't getting a lot of views. I think it gets lost in the crossover section.**

Chapter 23 – The Chase

Britt realized she had been played. She calmly drove the rental car and parked it a few miles from her place. She took a cab back to her apartment and walked back inside. She packed some things in a bag, threw it in her trunk, and then drove to John's house.

She picked up some food on the way in.

She pulled up right behind John in the driveway. She watched him get out and open her car door.

"Good timing." He said.

She smiled and handed him the take out.

They walked in the house and went into the kitchen. John made the mistake of leaving her for a few seconds and out of view of the camera, she slipped something into his beer.

They ate and chatted until John started getting a little woozy.

He realized that he must have done something as the drugs started to hit.

He looked up at her and she was kind of going in and out of focus. "What did you do?" He asked.

She laughed. "Bad Chinese?"

She grabbed him and stood him up and steadied him. She led him to the back bedroom.

* * *

Dante had gotten interrupted and only saw him walking towards the back.

"What is he doing?" He said.

Anna walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. He's going to the bedroom with her."

"That's odd."

"I know. It wasn't the plan."

"We'll wait a bit and see what happens. You know how he loves to improvise."

* * *

Britt got him on the bed. "Such a waste…." She said trailing her finger down his chest.

John was staring at her but he couldn't form words.

She kissed him. "You are the best kisser. It's such a shame that Liz will never feel those lips again."

That was the last thing John heard before he passed out.

Britt climbed out of the window and walked around to her car and drove to Viki's. She was on a mission.

* * *

Viki had left the house again because she had forgotten milk. She took Liam with her and drove away.

Britt parked a few houses down and walked up to the house. It was dark, so she crept around to the side and saw Jessica and Bree. A car drove up into the driveway and she hid behind a tree. She saw Bree kiss Jessica and get into the car. As Jessica turned to go back into the house, she ran right into Britt.

"Who are you?" Britt asked holding a gun on her.

"Jessica."

"You don't look scared."

"Crazy doesn't scare me. I've been there, done that."

Britt smirked. "Trust me, you should be scared. Get inside."

Jessica headed into the house. Liz walked into the room and gasped.

"Well hello Liz. You're looking surprisingly healthy considering you're supposed to be dead."

Jessica moved her eyes to the table as Liz followed her gaze. The car keys were sitting there.

"We're all going to take a little trip."

Britt motioned for Liz to walk forward and she walked towards the couch.

She started to move Jessica around and Jessica kicked her shin with her heel and her and Britt went down to the floor. Liz grabbed the keys and ran towards them as Jessica and Britt struggled. She took a vase and hit Britt in the head.

"Let's go." Jessica said grabbing the keys from Liz.

They ran to the car and took off.

Britt got up holding her head. She stumbled to the car and took off after them. She figured they'd head towards town so she followed her instincts and floored it.

Jessica saw the lights coming up fast and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

"Do you have a phone on you?" Liz asked.

"No."

Britt caught up to them quickly and drove along side them. She swerved into their car as Jessica desperately tried to control it. She hit them twice before they both lost control and their cars plunged into the woods. Britt's car hit a tree first. Jessica tried to stop but it was too late. Liz screamed as they hurled into a tree.

Jessica finally woke up. The airbag had deployed and her face and arm hurt. She looked over at Liz and tried to shake her but she didn't move.

She climbed out of the car and went to Liz's door. It took a bit of muscle but she got it open. She got her seatbelt off and slid Liz out onto the ground. She finally smacked her face and Liz slowly was able to focus.

"What happened?"

"Come on, we have to get out of here."

She helped Liz stand and they started walking. Jessica heard a noise from behind them.

"Run."

They ran as fast as they could but it was so hard to see. The moon was full but the trees were so thick that there was barely enough light. They kept falling down and at one point, Jessica fell down a hill. Liz yelled after her.

Jessica hurt all over. She finally stood up, breathing heavily, and looked back at Liz. She could barely see her but she thought she saw something shift behind her.

"Liz, watch out."

Just as Liz turned Britt tackled her and started to choke her. Liz couldn't buck her off and started panicking when she couldn't get any air.

Jessica tugged at tree roots to pull herself up the hill. She finally made it to them and took a tree branch and hit Britt with it. Britt fell back as Liz sputtered for air.

Jessica pulled Liz up. "We have to get out of here."

They ran and found a clearly. They could see a house or barn ahead.

"Make a run for it." Jessica yelled.

They ran as fast as their battered bodies could go until they heard the gun shot shatter the quiet of the night.

"Freeze," Britt said gasping, "or I swear I will put a bullet in both of you and you will die in this field tonight."

Jessica grabbed Liz's hand as Britt walked towards them.

"I promise we'll get out of this. I have no intentions of leaving my daughter alone." Jessica whispered.

Britt came up behind them. "Walk."

They walked to the farmhouse. Britt broke a window and they all went inside. She turned on the light.

They all gasped at each other's appearance.

Liz and Jessica were filthy and cut up. Britt's head was bleeding.

"Sit, it's going to be a long night."


	24. Chapter 24 - Casualties of War

**A/N – Sorry the lateness. I tried to post yesterday but the site was having issues. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24 - Casualties of War

An hour went by. Anna and Dante looked at each other for a minute.

"I'm going in." Dante said.

Anna nodded. "I'm going with you."

They drove to Liz's house. They noticed that only John's car was in the driveway. The front door was open, so they went inside. Dante crept to the back and yelled for Anna.

He took John's pulse. Anna ran into the room.

"We need to get him to the hospital."

Anna called an ambulance. They followed it to the hospital and waited while they pumped John's stomach.

About a ½ hour later, John was conscious.

"Britt…"

Anna tried to reassure him. "She wasn't there when we found you."

"Liz…"

Anna looked up at Dante. "Does Britt have Liz?"

John sat up. He felt woozy but he was trying to shake it off. "She knows Liz is alive. We have got to find her."

"Dante, you go ahead. I'll have another car come and get me and John."

Dante nodded and took off. He called for backup units to meet him at Viki's.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Anna showed up with John. He was still pretty messed up but he had insisted on coming.

They walked inside.

"There definitely was a struggle."

Viki pulled up and got out. "What's going on?"

"Britt drugged John and we believe she has Liz."

"Where's Jessica?"

Dante looked at Anna. "She wasn't in the house."

Viki looked around. "Her car is gone."

"Maybe they got away." Anna said.

"Let's drive." John said weakly. "Viki, lock the house up tight and we'll leave a unit outside."

Viki got back in the car.

Anna nodded and Dante helped John to the car.

"Do either of you know this area really well?"

"I do." Dante said.

They pulled up to the main road. "Right or left?" Dante asked.

John thought for a moment. "They'd probably head towards town."

Dante made a left and about a mile away, he saw skid marks.

He pulled the car over and turned on his fog lights. They grabbed some flashlights.

Anna got out and walked around with them.

"I think it's fresh. I can still smell tires."

John walked up behind him. "What do you see?"

Dante pointed. They followed the skid marks and Anna shined a flashlight down into the woods.

"There's a car." Dante said running.

Anna ran behind him and they got to Britt's car first.

"No one is in here."

John walked past them because he saw the 2nd car.

They followed him and saw both car doors open.

"At least they are still alive." Anna said softly.

John looked around. "What's on the other side of these woods?"

"Some farmland; maybe some structures…." Dante said.

"We'll drive around." John said heading back to the car.

They drove around and saw the clearing.

"There's a farmhouse over there." Dante pointed.

"Gotcha." John said.

* * *

Jessica and Liz watched Britt carefully. They knew they had to do something or they wouldn't make it out alive.

Britt was wiping the blood off of her face.

"I should have shot you both back at the house." She said throwing the paper towel in the trash.

"Why don't you just let us go? You know John will never stop if either one of us is hurt."

"John is probably dead by now."

Liz gasped.

Britt smiled. "Overdose…. Such a waste really. His lips are legendary."

Liz wanted to rip her face off.

"You keep frowning like that and you're going to get lines."

"If you're going to kill us, then get it over with." Jessica snarled.

Britt chuckled. "I see you have a temperament like your bitchy sister."

She shot the gun above Jessica's head.

Jessica glared at her.

"And the same fire…. I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

"Not if I don't kill you first."

Britt liked her bravado. "I like you. It's too bad that I have to kill you. We could have been besties."

Britt started to walk by and Jessica tripped her and pounced on her. They were struggling.

Liz jumped up and as Britt bucked Jessica off, she took her place. She punched her and tried to choke her but Britt hit her with the gun and pushed her away.

Jessica hit her with metal pan and the gun slid across the floor. They rolled and fought.

Liz's head was killing her, but she knew she had to get to the gun. She crawled over to it and grabbed it. She flipped over and Britt had Jessica by the throat and was slamming her into the wall.

"Hey bitch." Liz yelled.

Britt turned her head as Liz fired a shot. It hit her in the neck. She released Jessica as she fell back.

Jessica coughed and tried to get her breath.

* * *

When they heard the shot, Dante, John, and Anna ran for the house.

They burst through the door.

Liz was crying and shaking. She was still holding the gun and had pointed it at them.

"It's okay baby." John said walking towards her."

He grabbed the gun from her hand.

Anna felt Britt's pulse. "She's dead."

"Are you sure?" Jessica said. "Can we shoot her again?"

Dante smiled and walked over to her. He helped her up and into a chair. He looked over her wounds and checked her neck.

Anna radioed in for an ambulance and the coroner.

John pulled Liz into his arms as she cried. "It's okay. It's over."

"You two are badass." Dante said.

Jessica smiled. "I'm Jessica."

"I'm Dante and this Anna."

Jessica couldn't help stare at Dante. She thought he was really hot.

Anna smiled at her. "You don't know how glad I am that you two are okay."

Both women looked like they had been through hell.

"Jessica, where's Bree?" John asked.

"At a sleep over thank God."

John nodded. "Good."

Dante and John helped Liz up and into a chair and then Anna made John sit down.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked him.

"Yes. Still a little woozy."

"You're all going to be spending the night in the hospital."

"Can you call my mom?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." She handed Jessica her phone and watched as she spoke to Viki.

The ambulance finally got there and the EMT's checked Liz and Jessica out.

Dante and Anna watched as the ambulance pulled away with the three of them inside.

"We got lucky tonight." Dante said.

"You got that right."


	25. Chapter 25 – Happy Ever After

Chapter 25 – Happy Ever After

John sat in a room with an IV pumping saline into him. He was dehydrated and his throat was sore, but he'd be okay. He was more worried about Liz then anything.

The doctors wanted all three of them to stay overnight. His phone rang and he reached over and grabbed it.

"McBain."

"Webber."

John grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm sore and completely exhausted. I know the meds are about to kick in, so I wanted to say good night before I started to slur."

He chuckled. "You get all the good meds. I get salt water."

She smiled. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"I couldn't let her get my girl. You two didn't need me anyway."

"Honestly, Jessica is tough. Dying wasn't an option for her. There were a few times that Britt got the best of me and she was really there for me."

"In the end, you saved her too. Are you okay about the shooting?"

She sighed. "No and yes. Every time I close my eyes I see it on replay. But, I did what I had to do."

"I understand. You did the right thing."

"I know."

He heard her yawn. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll talk tomorrow."

"I love you McBain."

"I love you Webber."

* * *

They let Liz & John go first thing the next morning. They were walking down the hall when they passed Jessica's room.

"Hey partner. How are you doing?"

Jessica looked like shit. She had on a neck brace and there were cuts and bruises on her face.

"Hey Thelma."

Liz laughed. "Hey Louise. I take it you're not going home today?"

"That bitch did a number on my neck. They say I have some pulled ligaments in my neck and a really bad concussion. Thanks for taking her out for me. My head is hard but I do have my limits."

They all laughed.

"You're really badass Jessica. You had my back and I don't think I can ever repay you."

Jessica smiled. "It's been a while since I've felt really useful. I don't have the greatest track record."

"Believe it or not, I'm far from being an angel." Liz said smiling. "Friends?"

"Friends?"

Liz smiled.

"Can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you check on Bree for me? She really liked you. Mom's great with her, but she's a pushover. Unfortunately, Bree takes after her mother."

"Of course. I'll even invite Viki over for dinner."

"You better not cook anything good."

Liz smiled. "I promise."

They started to walk out.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Dante single?"

John chuckled. "Sorry, he's married."

"All the good ones are always taken."

"You'll find your good one. You deserve it."

Jessica smiled and watched them walk out of the room.

She clicked on the television and some guy ran into her room.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have the wrong room."

She checked him out. He was pretty cute.

"No problem."

"What the hell happened to you? Do I need to kick somebody's ass for you?"

Jess giggled and then grimaced. "Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry."

"A deranged bitch tried to off me and my friend."

Johnny pulled up a chair. "For real?"

"Yeah, it was crazy."

"So tell me about it."

"I'm Jessica by the way."

"I'm Johnny."

"Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you. Now spill it. This sounds like it's gonna be good."

She smiled and told him everything that happened.

* * *

Liz walked into her house. It almost felt weird being there again.

"The boys will be here in about an hour."

Liz grinned. "God I miss them."

"I want to talk to you before they get here."

She smiled. "What's up?"

He led her over to the couch. "I was thinking that maybe we could move in together. We love each other. I spend most of my time here anyway. "

"Do you think that will confuse Liam?"

"I don't think so. It's not like I ever plan on moving out. Unless, of course, we move together."

Liz grinned. "Oh really?"

"I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me Webber."

She leaned in and right before she kissed him, she said. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else."

She kissed him deeply.

The door flung open and the kids ran in. John gave them a hug and then grabbed Liam from Viki.

They sat on the couch and laughed and laughed. No one could ever say they weren't meant to be.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_6 months later, John proposed to Liz over a candlelit dinner. She said yes. _

_At Christmas that year, they got another gift._

_The boys had opened their presents. Liam was the most fun although he had more fun playing in the paper and boxes than opening the toys. _

_Liz hadn't been feeling well, so she had excused herself to go to the bathroom. She grabbed the pregnancy kit from her purse. This better not be positive. She thought to herself._

_She placed the test on top of the counter and went back downstairs._

_John was helping Cameron put together a toy, so she grabbed Liam and gave him a big kiss which was very slobbery._

_ "Our kid needs to control his drool."_

_John laughed. "See, no one can help but drool over you."_

_ "Very smooth McBain."_

_ "Thank you future Mrs. McBain."_

_She smiled. "That sounds nice."_

_She looked over at Aiden. "Aiden where did you get that candy?"_

_He pointed to the candy bowl which was half empty._

_ "Go wash your hands."_

_Aiden ran up the stairs. He came back a few minutes later._

_ "Mommy, can I play with this?"_

_It was the pregnancy test. She grabbed it from him._

_She looked at it really quick and her eyes got big._

_ "Is that what I think it is?" John said coming over next to her._

_ "John McBain you knocked me up." She said under her breath._

_John just sat there in shock and then he just smiled from ear to ear. "Yes!"_

_She poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "It better be a girl."_

_He kissed her as Liam took the opportunity to hit them in the face. "I love you. Happy?"_

_ "Very." _

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N – I had to throw in the Johnny/Jessica at the end. I think Tess/Johnny would have been sizzling hot. Anyway, thanks for reading my story. I really really appreciate all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it! I have lots of other stories involving Liz. So, just click on my name to view them.**


End file.
